


Shall we date?: Yaoi

by AnimeFanFicQueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+, Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja, Shall We Date?: Magic Sword+, Shall We Date?: Mononoke Kiss, Shall We Date?: Ninja Shadow, Shall We date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanFicQueen/pseuds/AnimeFanFicQueen
Summary: Oh yeah, I went there.Hehehe, I'm not sorry for this~(￣︶￣)~If you'd like to request comment or send me a message:Email: destinyninjasgirl4@gmailYou can find this story on Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net





	1. Hyuga X Goyo: Taste Tester

Goyo sighed as he watched Hyuga cook for him. Hyuga had told him that he wanted to try making foods from Goyo's home country and have him taste them–or rather, force him to eat. Goyo wasn't hungry for food, he wanted Hyuga. Of course, Hyuga had been watching Ayame for the past month since she had gotten horrible injured. Benkei, today, and today only, was helping her while Hyuga was here.

"Why can't Sakura do this for you? I have things to do." Goyo said, done with being bored while Hyuga cooked. "I'm sure what ever your cooking will taste fine."

"I asked you because your the only one who has tried these foods. I want you to tell me how they taste because I trust you." the whit haired male answered him, smiling brightly at him. Goyo's heart both skipped a beat and stopped. Hyuga never smiled like that, never. He's only seen him smile like that to Sakura. "Besides, I wanted to talk with you." 

"W-with me?" Goyo was still unsure about the whole thing. "What did you want to talk about?" The white haired male turned with a plate in his hand. Hyuga made his way to Goyo, placed the plate down in front of him, and smiled.

"Sakura told me you your eyes on someone." Hyuga said. There was a glint in his eyes. Was it angry or jealous or was it both?

"Y-yeah, I do...Why do you care?" Goyo put some of the food in his mouth. It taste like it did back at home, Hyuga was good at what he did. "Aren't you with Ayame or something?"

"I have my eyes on some one as of now." Hyuga answered him, smirking at him, "...H-She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Goyo felt jealous in his chest. That woman must really be sexy and beautiful to catch Hyuga's eye. "Well, she must really good-looking. The food taste just like it does back in my country, you're good." He stood up and left the kitchen wanting to find Ayame and talk with her. Finding her was easy, she was in her room, like always. Benkei was there as well. 

"I'll watch Sakura, Benkei. You can take a break." Goyo said, "I need to talk with her."

Benkei, taking his chance to sleep, nodded his head and left her room. Sakura smiled and looked to Goyo. Bandages covered her eyes, but she was looking at him, he could feel it. "What's wrong, Goyo? Did Hyuga..?"

"I...I didn't say anything...Already has his eyes on someone else." he answered the dark haired girl. Sakura sighed. 

"I was hoping you two would get together," She said, then clapped her hands together, "You'd make such an adorable couple!" Goyo blushed at her words. 

"W-would we now..? I don't know, Sakura." The female smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course!" She said, clapping her hands together once more. Sakura's head turned to the door. "Oh, Hyuga, what is it?"

Goyo turned around. The white haired male was staring straight at him. Goyo gulped, that look Hyuga had was scaring him. 

"Goyo, could you help me with something? I have something you might like." Hyuga smirked, slightly grinning. That grin was scaring him. Standning up, Goyo turned to Sakura. 

"Goodnight, Sakura. Have a good rest." Goyo smiled and waved to the female, who waved back. He closed the door and followed Hyuga to his room. Once in, he was face with Hyuga's scary glare. 

"Who is that bitch?"

"Huh?" He gave a confused look. What was he talking about? Hyuga grew closer to Goyo's face and he pinned his arms to the wall. "Hyuga..?!"

"Who do you have your eyes on? I'm going to tell them that you're mine."

Goyo's face flared into a red color. Did Hyuga just say that?

"W..what do you—!" Hyuga pushed his lips over Goyo's, stopping the prince from speaking. Melting into the fiery kiss Hyuga was giving, Goyo felt his knees give out and he slowly fell to the floor, dragging Hyuga with him.

"H-hyuga...do you?"

"Yes, I love you. And I will forever, and you will be mine forever."


	2. Aoi X Soji: Forever

Soji walked down the street with Ichika, passing by a hair shop. Soji looked at, being reminded of Aoi, and frowned. The blue haired male hadn't been himself lately. Aoi was good at hiding things, especially his emotions, but only Soji and Kinshiro seemed to know. It was killing him.

"Mr. Saakai?"

"Huh..? Oh, what is it, Ichika?" Soji looked towards the younger male walking next to him. He had forgotten that Ichika was with him. 

"Are you feeling alright? You've been staring off into space lately." Ichika answered, a worried expression written on his face. Soji shook his head and sighed.

"I'm fine, Ichika. I've been thinking about the case, that it all. You should go home now," Soji gestured his hand to Ichika, "We're done for the day."

As Vigialantes, there was more work to be done. The girl who had come to them for help, Yui Takano, was with Sion and his family, helping them run their business. She was a kind-hearted woman–in which he was jealous of for Aoi focusing his attention on, but was weak. He did like Yui, she was a happy person that livened things up around the tea house, Yui was also the girl who he could talk to about these feelings he's had for sometime. 

"I'm sure Aoi would loved you back, you can't know unless you try, right Soji?" 

He had tried, back when Aoi was going to kill him but joined him. Soji knew in his heart that the words he tried to speak were there, but they didn't want to come out–Aoi was very popular with the girls after all. Why would he like men the same way? The only people who probably knew where Yui and Kinshiro, maybe Sion too. 

Soji sighed, "Why can't I just—" he bumped into to someone. Looking to the person he had just bumped into, Soji's eyes widen.

"Can't what, Soji?" Aoi asked, smiling and helping him up. Soji's face felt hot. He and Aoi where holding hands, and Aoi's arm was on Soji's hip.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing, Aoi! I...I was just thinking about work! Ya'know, why can't I have a break every once in a while...hehe..." This had gotten awkward fast. Really fast. 

Aoi stared at him, confused. Soji normally never complained about work. Something was wrong. 

"Uh...Alright." He said. Aoi knew that Soji saying "Ya'know" meant something was bothering him. "If there's something wrong, you could tell me, you do know that right, Sojiro?" His hand touched his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I know. Nothing's bothering me, I'm just really tired. I have to take care of Yui today, so I have more work cut out for me! Bye!" Soji ran off, his heart racing. Aoi had never touch him before. Well, maybe like a light playful punch, but never his whole hand. 

Aoi gave a confused look. Soji seemed to purposely avoid him, did he do something? He loved Soji, yes, loved. Becoming a Hairdresser was just a ruse to make him look straight. Since Soji was his first actual friend, the more time they spent together, the more Aoi fell for him. Yui also seemed to be in this, since she seems to avoid him now. 

"Sojiro!"

The male's sped had picked up as Aoi called his name. Soon enough, Soji had passed an alley, hiding himself within it till Aoi passed. The blue haired male, knowing all of Soji's tricks, entered the same alley. He trapped Soji in his arms before he could run of again. 

"Soji, I want ask you something?"

Soji gulped. "I-I'm not acting weird!"

"I was going to ask if you were going to the festival with Yui. it is a couples' festival." Aoi asked, his breath heating up in Soji's ear as he spoke. 

"N-no...Yui's going with Sion." Soji answered, trying not to stutter as he spoke, "I-I have one person but it's not likely..." 

Aoi smirked, pushing Soji to the wall, "Then go with me." Soji's face turned red, matching his eyes. Aoi smirked wider, "You heard me."

Aoi pulled him closer, stealing a kiss from his lips. Soji mumbled his name, looking up hazily, "Y...You love me back?"

"Yes. We'll be together forever, Sojiro. That is a promise."


	3. Kaito X Kikyo: Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Metal Alchemist reference in here. Just a heads up.

I sighed and stretched. I was finally done with all the work my father had piled up on my desk. All the hard work was done and over, I could finally rest.

"Hey, Kikyo," Rindoh's voice came into my room. Great, what now?

"Yes, Rindoh?" I asked, looking towards the older blonde man, standing next to a red head I knew well.

"Kaito came to see you. I'll be going, don't make to much noise!" I felt my cheeks flush. He knew about my thing for the red-head, and he won't stop teasing me about it. Kaito looked to me confused, but seemed to have shaken it off.

"Kikyo, is something wrong? You're face is red."

"Uh...It's nothing! Rindoh likes to bug me about...this girl I like! She's a red head and cause you hair is also red..." I started. Kaito nodded his head.

"I get it. Anyway, Ayame wanted me to give you these documents." He pulled out scrolls of papers and handed them to me. I reached out, our fingers slipped past each other and touched. His skin felt smooth, yet rough. He must have been training harder then before, it never felt like that.

"Thanks, Kaito...Also, how is Shiroya and Ayame doing? I haven't been able to get out recently..." I asked. After Ayame's journey, she and Shiroya had gotten together as a couple. Last I've heard of the two, they were planning on getting married.

"Great, they're happily married with two kids, twins. The boy is Shiro and the girl is Aya." Kaito answered, "Shiro looks like Ayame, while Aya looked like Shiroya."

"Kids..and they're twins? That must be a lot of work." Kaito nodded his head and chuckled. "Are you planning on getting married, Kaito?"

He froze and looked towards me. His face became red like his hair. "U-uh...I...I have someone in mind.." His eye were glued to me. Feeling embarrassed, I turned back to my work and tried to ignore his gaze.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kaito grabbed my hand. His thumb softly moved crossed my skin as he rubbed the top of my hand. His other hand wrapped around me and placed a ring on my ring finger. I blushed.

"I...I want an exchange. I-I'll give half of my life if you give me half of yours!" I looked to him. Kaito's face was pure red and he gripped my hand tighter. His words repeated in my head.

Half of his life for half of mine? What does...!

My eyes widen. Kaito was asking me to marry me?! My face began to heat up and tears fell down my cheeks. I've never felt so happy in my life...

I looked to him, "I'll give my life, Kaito, for yours."

Kaito smiled, tears falling down his face, and embraced me. We kissed. Clapping came from the door and we pulled away. Yayoi, Ayu, Shiroya, Ayame, and what seems to be there kids Shiro and Aya, Ran, Fuyukiku, and Rindoh.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ayame said. "Oh, these are my children. Shiro and Aya. That's Uncle Kikyo, go say hi."

The two children came up to us. The boy had Ayame's hair color and Shiroya's eyes while the girl had blue hair and Ayame's eyes.

"I'm Shiro, Uncle Kikyo! So you're marrying Uncle Kaito?" the boy said, while the girl hid behind him. Shiroya came over. He picked the small girl up and whisper something in her ear. The girl nodded her head and looked to me.

"I..I'm A-Aya..." she mumbled," P-Please make Uncle Kaito happy!"

I smiled and blushed, "I promise, Aya. He better make me happy in returned."

The young girl slid out of her father's arms and hugged my leg. Kaito picked her up. She smiled and touched my cheek.

"I love you, Kikyo."

"I love you too, Kaito."


	4. Hyosuke X Enya: Secerts

Everyone who worked for Yoshitsune had their deep secrets, even Yoshitsune himself-He had been seeing Shizuka, and they were planning on getting married had living else where of the main land.

Benkei had never showed or spoke of his secret, but he was in love with Sohma, while Sohma was smart-he either seemed to ignore these feelings or is completely oblivious to them.

Hyuga and Goya, along with Hanzo and Mizuki, were lovers-No secret had been kept.

Enya, however, did have a secret. And it was that he, a womanizer, was in love with Hyosuke. The two of them were secret lovers. Hyosuke was just for the feeling while Enya was able to get his feelings across with no one knowing. However, Hyosuke could feel himself falling for Enya.

The brown haired male began avoiding the red head on a daily bases.

"Hyosuke." This time, he had been caught off guard by Enya. "Why are avoiding me? I love you."

"..." He stood quite unable to think of a reasonable excuse. "I..."

Worry built up inside of him. What was he suppose to say? Enya could see through him easily. Hyosuke bit his lip, causing Enya to touch his lips and kiss them. Hyosuke's face turned red as Enya's lips touched his skin.

"Your face is red, it's cute."

This really wasn't suppose to happen, it was just for the feeling, yet as Enya whispered his sweet words Hyosuke could feel his heart pound out of his chest. There was really no way Enya would lose someone, his will was too strong and his words were full of meaning and were purely sweet.

"Why are you avoiding me, Hyo~su~ke~?" His name rolled off Enya's lips with ease as they trailed down his neck. "You break my heart everytime you look away from me."

"I-it's just that..." How could he put? Sakura had said Enya was using him as well-since they female hardly trusted Enya with anything-and he should keep his distance. He trusted her because she had been like an older sister to him, she was extremely caring for him and he was extremely caring for her.

"You and Sakura spend a lot of time together. I don't like it." His voice suddenly got deep. "You know that I love you, why are you hanging out with someone else?"

"Ayame is like my big sister, I look up to her for that!" Hyosuke answered, "I-I-I-It's just that I'm falling in love with you!" His face turned a bright red as he said those words. He could feel Enyas froze body against his. He said something he shouldn't have.

"You love me back?" Enya's voice returned to it's normal tone as the amber eyes of the red head looked up to Hyosuke. The green eyed male nodded his head as his arms wrapped around Enya's neck, giving him small kissed on his soft hair. Enya held him closer, a smile dancing on his lips as he looked up to Hyosuke. "I'm...I'm so glad..."

"Y-Your not using me?"

"No," Enya answered in a stern voice, "I love you. I love everything about you. Why on earth would I use someone I love in this way?"

"W-Well-!" His breath was cut short by a long, passionate kiss from Enya. "N-Never mind."


	5. Kinshiro X Natsum: Our story

Kinshiro sighed as he watched Natsume working. Work, Work, Work(Lol). That was what it seemed all Natsume did was work. It had been weeks since the two had even spoke like lovers-or really spoke at all. 

"Natsume..." Kinshiro called, "Natsume."

The short white haired male didn't move his head or eyes. "What?" The brush in his head move nimbly across the paper as he spoke. "I'm busy, Kin."

"That's the same excuse you've used for the past five weeks, Natsume." Kinshiro let out a puff of smoke, "Why are you always working?"

Natsume sighed heavily and he kept writing. He didn't answer the older green haired male, who was sitting behind him. Nor did he want him to see what he was actually writing-it felt embarrassing to even tell him.

"Someone has too, seeing that you hardly get your work done." He heard Kinshiro mumble something behind his back and leave the room. Natsume sighed heavily. He was finally gone. Natsume put a hand to his shoulder and cracked his neck. "Time to get some real work done."

Kinshiro had gone off to see his adopted younger sister, Yui, in hopes of having her talk to Natsume-since his white haired lover seemed to refuse talking with him.

"Yui."

"Kin!" The pink haired girl smiled brightly as she ran over to hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a honeymoon with Natsume."

"About that..." Kinshiro looked away. It hurt to know they were married and hardly talked to each other. Hell, the day they got married, Natsume had gone off to his room to work on something-despite Kinshiro's obvious signs of wanting him. "Could you talk with him? He's been working to much lately and doesn't really want to do anything. I make pretty obvious I want to make him mine, but-" Yui hit him on the head. "Ouch!"

"You pervert, I have kids in this room!" Yui pointed behind her to an open door, where two young girls were busy playing with there father's hair. Willem allowed his two daughters to braid his hair, yet he looked annoyed. "I'll talk with Natsume, if you promise to watch Yuki and Wendi."

"..." Kinshiro did love his nieces, but those two were a problem in itself. They were twins; loud and very playful. Despite him not liking Willem, that blonde merchant seemed more stressed then he would normally be. However, Kinshiro had found out the twins loved to hear stories-and because they couldn't read yet, Natsume and Yui read to them. "Alright. I'll watch them. How long will you be out?"

"About two months or more. Willem's mother wants to meet me, so we'll be going to to his home country. We'll be back as soon as possible." Yui said, looking towards her daughter. "Yuki, Wendi! Leave your father alone and come say hi to Uncle Kinshiro!" She called the twins over.

Yuki, the oldest, had Willem blue eyes and Yui's pink hair and face. Wendi had Willem's blond hair and face while she had Yui's eyes. In general, they didn't look alike, but they acted like twins.

"Uncle Kinshiro!" Yuki called, "Where's Uncle Natsume?"

"He's working right now, but you'll be over at our house until your parents get back form their trip. You girls got get your things." Kinshiro smiled. Then frowned once they were gone. "More then two months?"

"Hey, they've matured a bit. Besides, you still owe me. I'm going to go talk to Natsume in a few minutes...Just let get Willem to bed..." The two siblings looked towards the blonde merchats sitting on the floor. His hair was in a mess-flowers, braids, hair pins...it was a really shock to them. One side, the side Wendi had worked on, look somewhat normal while Yuki's side look like a mess. "Willem, let's get you too bed..." Yui walked over, helping her husband up and taking out the hairs pins and braids in his hair.

"Honestly, those two really need to stop playing with my hair."

"Well maybe if you cut it they would do so. You're hair is longer then mine-get it cut if you don't want your daughter messing with it." Yui snapped. "Kinshiro is going to watch them as we go see your mother. So get some rest, I'll be back." Yui left the house as Kinshiro let to find the twins.

~

"Hey, Natsume." The white haired male turned to see his sister-in-law standing at the door way to his room. He shuffled the papers on his desk and smile towards Yui. The pink haired female walked over and sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Writing something." Natsume answered, slightly blushing, "D-Don't tell Kinshiro, I want it to be a surprise..." Yui looked the papers, reading the words. It took her while to realize what was written until she noticed the description of her older brother.

"Are you...?"

"I'm writing about the love story between Kinshiro and I...You're the only one who knows this so please don't tell him! I-it's embarrassing..."

Yui slightly giggled at the blushing face Natsume had. It was cute to think that he would go far enough to write about his love story-in which Yuki and Wendi had told her about over a million times. The girls like his love story, they must have told him to write about it.

"I'll keep it a secret. You just better hope your nieces don't tell Kin."

"I-I made them promise, if they break it, I won't teach them how to read." Natsume crossed his arms as his face became a brighter shade of red.

"Teach who how to read?" Kinshiro's face popped out from the side of the door as two small girls ran over to Natsume. He smiled at them brightly. Yui looked towards Kinshiro, slightly happy that he really was pretty stupid in situations like these, and smiled.

"Natsume said he was going to teach the girls how to read, Kin. Anyway, I'll be going now..." As Yui passed Kinshiro a smirk appeared on her face, "You shouldn't bother Natsume no what he's working on."

Kinshiro gave a confused looked before sending the girls to bed. Again, he was watching Natsume work, trying to spark a conversation with his lover. The white haired male didn't really seem to care much as he always answered bluntly.

"Are you writing a story or something?" Kinshiro asked, his curiosity finally at it's limit. Natsume's face turned red as he looked down, covering his face with his hair. Kinshiro reached over to brush the hair away. He smiled. "You're so cute when you blush." The older male moved to sit next to him, lightly kissing Natsume's neck.

"K-Kin! We have children here!" Natsume pushed him away only for his own lips to be taken.

"Fine, but what are you writing? You've been ignoring me for sometime now." Natsume rolled his eyes at Kinshiro's child like behavior.

"A book."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"I want to know, you shouldn't keep secrets from me, Natsume."

"Shut up! It's my work so leave me-Hey! Give that back!" Kinshiro had taken the papers from his desk, reading the description of him in Natsume's handwriting. He grinned slowly realizing it was the same story he told the twins. It was their love story. Kinshiro felt moved, Natsume had been writing about them. "Don't smile like that! It's like your laughing!"

"Are you going to get this published?" Natsume nodded his head as he snatched his work back from the taller man. He nodded his head as he placed the papers carefully back in order.

"And?"

"It's missing something." Natsume gave Kinshiro a looked before being tackled to the floor. Kinshiro's lips touched his neck and moved down to his chest. "A little more passion between us."

"G-Get off! The girls are upstairs and I really don't think it would be good if they heard! What would Yui do to us if we did?!" Kinshiro sighed heavily, his warm breath tickling Natsume's ear. His large hands began to move the kimono off his lover's body, sending more kisses down his chest. "K-Kin!"

"Maybe if you would keep your voice down they wouldn't hear us. Not to mention that I haven't touched you in so long, I'm practically going crazy. I'll be nice till Yuki and Wendi leave-then you'll really feel it." Natsume's face turned a dark red as he listened to Kinshiro's words.

"Pervert."


	6. Yandere!Benkei X Senpai! Yoshitsune, Part 1

Benkei watch Yoshitsune's finger tap against the table as his nimble fingers on the other hand twirled a pen. He and Yoshitsune were trying to figure out what to do for a project, but Yoshitsune couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Benkei didn't mind.

He loved everything about Yoshitsune. His long hair, his blue eyes, perfect skin...

"Y-Yoshitsune..." Benkei mumbled, "H-how about this one?" His finger pointed to the last option. The purple haired male was going to open his mouth until Sakura come over.

"I'm really sorry to bother you both, but Hyuga is at Enya's throat again and he won't listen to me..." she said, nervously looking down. There was a time he wanted to kill Ayame for asking Yoshitsune to do such stupid things, but realized the only reason why was because she looked up to him like an older brother(in which was the case due to their parents getting married) and that she was also powerless against the group of friends he and Yoshitsune were in.

"You should stay here, Yoshitsune, I'll help Sakura out." The girl looked to Benkei with a big smile, thankfully she was going to be helped.

"Really? Thank you Benkei!" the girl smiled brightly and quickly grabbed his hand, rushing to the white haired male nearly strangling a red haired male.

"Don't ever touch Sakura, you damn son of a bitch!" Hyuga yelled. Hyosuke and Mizuki were trying their best to pull Hyuga off—but the white haired male's straight increased drastically. Kazemasa, tried prying Enya out of Hyuga grasp, and wasn't really getting anywhere.

Benkei sighed, grabbed Hyuga's collar, and pulled him off. The white haired male was still trying to claw at Enya.

"Hyuga, I'm fine!" Sakura shouted, trying to calm him down. Enya looked nearly dead as he fell into Kazemasa's arms. Benkei placed Hyuga down, looking down at him.

"You should really listen to Sakura, Hyuga. You know she would never leave your side." Sakura nodded her head as she looked towards Hyuga. The white haired male seemed to calm down as he placed his forehead against Sakura's.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Thanks Benkei. I'll go see how Enya's doing, Sakura, you should help Benkei."

The two went back to their class room, however, Benkei froze when he saw Shizuka and Yoshitsune talking and smiling together. The urge to murder the female touching his senpai crossed his thoughts. She's been getting way to close Yoshitsune—even Ayame didn't like her.

"There's that stupid bitch again..." Benkei looked down in shock at the small girl. Sakura hardly cursed, in fact she really didn't curse a lot because she wasn't really angry—this proved how much Sakura agreed with Benkei. "She needs to die..."

"T-That's my job, Sakura...You shouldn't be saying such things."

"It's true! She's all over him and she's rude to me as well! Yesterday, I asked her if she's seen Brother, right, and she glared at me! Saying that I had no business with him!" Sakura began ranting about the purple hair female talking with Yoshitsune. "I just wanted to talk with for a moment so I could give him something father gave me! And this fucking bitch comes overs and tells him I have no business with my older brother!"

"S-Sakura, please calm down...I'll the care of her for you. I don't like her either, she's annoying and follows him everywhere! She should know he's mine!"

"When did you like Brother?" Sakura questioned, surprised to hear Benkei's words. "I'm sure he likes you back—That ones getting in the way..."

Benkei looked down as he smiled towards Sakura, another reason why he liked her. They both made their way over to Yoshitsune, earning a glare from Shizuka. Benkei took his seat and read over the paper Yoshitune seemed to have created notes on for their project. Sakura had informed her brother about what Hyuga had done, causing him to leave to check on his friends.

"You both are so annoying..." Shizuka mumbled. "Especially you." Her eyes looked towards Benkei. "You're always so close to Yoshitsune-senpai."

"And?" Benkei growled, "I'll make sure that the police won't be able to tell your blood apart from red paint."

She clicked her tongue and walked away, going to her group of friends. Benkei glared at her as Ayame sighed heavily. The glare in Benkei's eyes blood lust in them as he watched Shizuka.

"B-Benkei...Y-you aren't going to...?"

"I have to...He's mine."


	7. Mizuki X Kazemasa: Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in modern day, also this is a sumt/lemon-so if your uncountable with this, please back away. Signal is this:( *|-|*)......I have no shame in writing this.

I took a deep breath as I stared at myself in the mirror. Dressed in white, a stuffed chest, and a long black hair wig. I was dressed as a girl, just to get married to Kazemasa. He knew about me dressing like this for my step-father's work, yet he was total okay with it.

"Mizuki?" My step-sister, Kari, came in. "Are you ready?"

"No...Why can't I just dress like a man?"

"You know they wouldn't allow that. Besides, Kazemasa already know who he's marrying, and love you for you." Kari smiled brightly, handing me a bouquet of flowers. I nodded my head as she and I walked out of the room, me nearly tripping over my own feet. I began to feel nervous as I walked down the hall.

This was the hall, why did I feel so nervous?

"Mizuki, relax. " Kari said, "Oh, Ayame, help Mizuki relax while I get father." The long haired girl smiled and nodded her head. She handed my a cup of water. I drank it, gripping the sides. Hanzo and I were finally getting married...the dreams he and I had for so long was finally coming true.

It wasn't to long ago when he found out I was a male. Crossing dressing was apart of my life after my mother got remarried to Kari's father, She and I already look alike from our different colored eyes, and with the black hair-so he made me cross dress as a girl since I was a young boy.

"Hanzo's really happy, you know." Ayame smiled, "He couldn't stop talking about this marrgie and where'd you go for your honeymoon."

I smiled as I listened to her cheerful voice. My face felt hot as I remembered everything the two of us had been through.

Kari had come back with our father, who smiled brightly towards me-although I knew he was sad about me being in to men and getting married all of a sudden. I took his arm as the doors opened. I took deep breaths as my eyes glued to Hanzo. He looked amazing, really handsome, like the man I had fallen in love with. He smiled towards me, I smiled back.

Father left my side as I turned to look to Kazemasa, who lifted up the vail on my face.

'You look wonderful' he mouthed. The both of us stood in a staring contest, not listening to a word the priest said. I lost myself i his deep blue eyes

His mouth moved, saying the words "I do."

The priest turned to me. I smiled, "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife." Hanzo took my into his arms, pressing hip lips against mine. We broke apart and walked out of the church(pretend their like in Romania or some place with churches), run towards a car. I threw the bouquet out of my hands. Hanzo pulled my into the car, capturing my lips once again, taking the wig off.

"You look better with out that wig on, and once this dress is off, you'll look even better..." I blush at his perverted side he only showed to me.

"H-Hanzo...Not in the car." I whispered, embarrassed that the driver would hear-and I wasn't one to do that sort of thing when people were around. "He'll hear us."

"First of all, he's deaf. Second, the windows around of are sound proof and one-way. No one will hear or see us." He smirked, kissing down my neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, Hanzo pulled me closer to him, sitting me on his lap.

(*|-|*)

His hands trailed up the dress, pulling down the underwear I wore, his fingers massaging my butt. My eyes darted around, trying to look away from his lustful eyes. This wasn't the first time we've done in it the car, but we were never move or had anyone else present-just the two of us.

"H-Hanzo, not now..." I tried pushing him away, but my body wanted him. I could feel Hanzo smirk as my fingers trailed in his green hair. Hanzo's hands trailed upward, pulling the dress off and playing with my nipples as his mouth attacked my neck. "Hanzo~"

His lips moved down as I felt my back touch the seats in the limo. I looked to him. This really wasn't fair. Hanzo was fully dressed where as I was stripped naked, not that I minded, but...

"What?" His eyes looked up to me. I didn't answer. Instead, I gripped his tux, pulling it over his shoulders. A smirk formed on his lips as he began stripping in front of me. My heart began to beat widely as his well-built chest was in my line of vision. My fingers traced down, feeling his rough, yet smooth, skin.

I moved my fingers to his nipples, causing him to slightly groan in response. 

"Don't." Hanzo warned, grabbing my wrist and kissing it. "I'll really lose it, Mizuki." My name rolled of his tongue like a purr. I felt one of his hands touch me as he placed himself by my entrance. Out of habit, I grabbed on his shoulders, waiting for the moment of the huge wave of pleasure coming for me.

It came crashing down into my body, causing me to become a moaning mess as he thrusted into me. Hanzo's hand jerked me off at the same rhythm he thrusted in.

"H-Hanzo~" My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to me.

"Mizuki~" I heard his voice whisper in my ear. My nails dung into his back as he hit my good spots, causing my back to arch high as I exploded on his hand and all over our chests. Hans's movements becalm harder and faster, then he stopped with staggered breaths. "It feels nice to finally touch you again..."

I didn't answer. My arms wrapped around his body as my breathing slowed down with my heart rate. The heat in the car began to drop as Hanzo turned on the ac. The blast of cold air felt good giant the burning skin I had.

"Let's not do this again, Hanzo..."

"Why?"

"....The seats aren't very comfortable as the bed is..." I blushed.

"I see, so you'll be ready for round 2 when your on the bed." I heard him chuckled as I pushed him off of me and dressed myself. As much as I wanted to denie, I couldn't help but smile a bit. This was going to be a great start at our new life...wasn't it?


	8. Tsundere!Dainel X Super Clingy! Jack

"Daniel~" Jack cooed as he looked for his Werewolf companion. "I have your lunch~"

The dark haired Werewolf poked his head from his room, only to be tackled by Jack as soon as he looked his way. The door closed behind them as the orange haired Werewolf nuzzled his face into Daniel's chest.

"H-Hey! Get off of me, you idiot!" Daniel pushed Jack off, glaring at him while a blush formed on his cheeks. "What part of 'stop being so damn clingy' don't you understand?"

"Buuut Dannnnieel~" Jack whined. Daniel sighed heavily as he looked away. Again, another day with Jack attacking him with some sort of love jester. At least it was hugs this this time and not kisses like last weak. Sure, he and Jack were friends, but the orange haired Werewolf was getting clingy. "I looove yoouu~!"

"Don't say that so casually, Idiot!"

Jack made a face. His arms still wrapped around Daniel as he pulled him tighter. He wanted his love, he loved him to death and Daniel was being an ass about it. All Jack wanted was for Daniel to return the jesters he gave so he could know if Daniel loved him back. The red hue that crept its way to the other male's cheeks was adorable in Jack's option.

Daniel put his hand on Jack's cheek. "Jack...I don't want to hurt you but..." Jack starred at Daniel before being pushed away but the strong hand belonging to his friend. "You're to damn close!" Jack fell to the floor, his heart slightly breaking and beating. There times he loved being pushed away by his tsundere friend, other times it broke his heart-he was trying to show how much he loved his friend, in a romantic way, so he could move on with his life.

"Why are you also so mean Daniel?" Jack asked, not watching the Werewolf munch away at the food he brought for him. Daniel replied with muffled words, due to his mouth full, only for Jack to looked down sadly. The dark haired Werewolf rolled his eyes. He took a sip of the water Jack had brought, keeping it in his mouth as he moved over to Jack. Daniel tapped Jack's shoulder and attacked his lips, pushing the water inside his mouth into Jack's.

The orange haired Werewolf's face turned red as his fingers touched his lips. Daniel looked away, "Thanks for the food."

"D-Dainel..." Jack mumbled before wrapping his arms against him, "You love me baaack~! I'm so happy~!"

Daniel looked away, his cheeks red, but gave a small smile as he looked towards Jack. The hyper active male planned a full kiss on Daniel's lips, causing them to fall to the ground. Jack's face suddenly turned scared. He looked towards Daniel.

"O-Oh...I...Uh..."

"You're way to hyper today, Jack. Relax." Daniel kissed the Werewolf's lips once again, his face blushing, "N-Not that I don't hate it..."

Jack smiled as his rubbed his face into Dainel's chest, making the red hue brighter as his fingers traced the muscles underneath the clothing.

"J-Jack!"

"I love you, Daniel~ Do you love me~?" Jack asked, looking up as blue eyes starred into his amber ones.

"Y-Yes...Idiot..."


	9. Depressed! Yayoi X Ran

It was a nice day in the spring village, the sounds of the villagers reached the mansion Ayu and Yayoi lived in(Idk if they live together). Ayu was out enjoying the day with Ayame while Yayoi stood inside, staring out the window. He hadn't gone out in a while, being depressed was never easy. It should have been one of those normal mode swings people would have but...was he really depressed?

Last Yayoi checked, nothing bad really happened to him. Sure his heart was broken when Ayame took off with Ayu, but that wasn't really anything now. His body felt like shit, not wanting to move from his bed or bother to even sit up. His thoughs dated back to his mother. Anger built up inside of him with sadness. His mother hated him, yet she begged him to kill her to prove he loved her. 

What mother would ask such a thing?

"Yayoi?" The familiar voice of a white haired ninja came from his door. The blond opened his eyes, starring back at him were a pair of green ones. "Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry to bother you but Ran seems to have a problem...Could you help him?"

"Whatever...Bring him over." He knew about Ran's feelings towards the Spring Village, and made exuses every so often to come over—surprisingly he had good manners when staying over at the mansion. 

"H-hey, Yayoi..." Ran's voice came from his door. Still laying in his bed, Yayoi lifted his arm and motioned Ran to come over to his bed. 

The white haired ninja's heart froze, his feet stuck to the floor. Yayoi was asking him to go over to his bed, where he laid, nearly half naked. Bitting his lip, Ran made his way over to the taller blond. A slight feeling of heat touched his face as Ran's knees touched the floor in order to look at Yayoi.

"U-Um..."

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to do anything right now." Yayoi coldly remarked, "I shouldn't even be living." Ran looked towards Yayoi with a strange look. What did he mean 'I shouldn't even be living'? He indeed should! Yayoi was handsome, he was Ran's crush after having heart ache from Ayame. Yayoi was his light—and as a child who was rejected by his own village, and being called a "devil" child, sending his days in darkness—he loved everything he stood for, and here he laid saying he wasn't even fit to be born?

"What do you mean by that? You should be living!" Ran shouted, "You've been able to do some much more then I have when growing up, if anyone should be depressed it's me!"

Yayoi looked towards Ran, he felt angry and sad. Ran didn't know what he had gone through in his childhood and the cheerful attitude he had was something Yayoi wished he had. 

"I've be shut out by my mother, hardly raised by my father, and shunned by my own village! What makes you think you have every right to be depressed?!" Ran was now crying his eyes out. "T-Then me having to deal my mother's beatings till this day and heartache!"

Yayoi was eyes' widen at Ran's words. His mother beats him till this day? "R-Ran..." He reached a hand out towards the white haired ninja. His eyes became puffy as his cheeks were red, tears standing his cheeks. His eyes looked broken, leading to the broken person he was inside. 

Yayoi's thumb wiped away tears streaming down from Ran's eyes, staring into them, admiring their beauty. Suddenly, the comfort of his bed touched his back with Ran on top of him—arms wrapped around him. Tears stained his chest, Ran's sobbings filled the room. 

"Ran..." Yayoi's hand ran through Ran's white hair, kissing it slightly—seeing Ran like this made him realize how much the smaller male needed love. Even though Yayoi was suffering from Heartache as well, maybe he and Ran could give each other love to recover. His arms wrapped around Ran's waist, "Listen."

"W-What..?"

"You and I both suffer from Heartache and depression, only you know how to hide it. We could live of each other's love and happiness in order to gain back what we lost..."

"I-I really do love you, though, Yayoi...I only want you to be in love with me back....S-So—!"

Yayoi planned a kiss on Ran's lips. It didn't matter, he wanted Ran to show him love, make him fall in love with him. This depression he had whisked away as Ran's lips slowly kissed back, carefully following his movements. 

"Then teach me to love you, make me fall for you every time your name is mentioned." the taller blonde spoke, "Help me get you out of heartache and let me help you in return with whatever you ne—" Ran looked away. Something touched Yayoi's chest, his eyes looked down, a small grin appeared on his face. "Well...That didn't take long."

"S-Shut it! I'll...I'll help get out of this depression. So long as you make me feel as if I'm needed—I don't care how, just make me feel needed." Yayoi nodded his head, nuzzling his head into the crook of Ran's neck, light kissing it. 

"Deal."


	10. ~Admin's Pick!~ Kinshiro X Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to put my ship up here before anything else.
> 
> Lol, I ship these two way to much XD. Freaking Makoto acts like some stuck up jealous girlfriend when other people are around with Kinshiro.

"You are all dismissed. Leave the Salon. Tomorrow is a day off." Makoto said, not looking up from his papers. The group of worker stared at him before they all ran out the Salon, not bothering to second guess their master. As the last servant, Haru, left with Saori and Ukyo, a have sigh escape Makoto's lips.

Finally peace and quiet.

Nope. 

He knew well Kinshiro was waiting outside for everyone to leave before entering, or "breaking in" to his office. They were in a relationship, and yet Makoto couldn't help but get angry when ever Kinshiro was around. That green haired whatever he was called made him feel submassive. Weak, unpowerful...yet, it felt good.

"Still working, Makoto?" Kinshiro's voice called from the door. Makoto didn't look up, knowing the sexy smile that rested on the other's lips. He kept writing, making sure to finish everything before looking up. His eyes were surly glazed with passion and admiration with out even having to look up. "What's wrong? Giving me the silent treatment or do you want me to just go for it?" Hands suddenly touched his chest.

The blue haired male froze as Kinshiro's warm hands trailed up his chest, opening his kimono. 

"I'm working as you can see. Not stop touching me and let me finish!" The hands retreated slightly, only to come back with Kinshiro's hot breath 

"No."

"Let me go!" Makoto turned around and pushed the green haired male away, growling at him harshly. The two, slightly wrestling, managed to fall to floor—Kinshiro towering Makoto. 

The green haired male leaned down to place his lips over the blue haired male underneath him. Red covered Makoto's cheeks. Honestly, Kinshiro was a child.

"You had your fun, now get off!"

"I love it when your under neath me, Makoto." Kinshiro whispered in his ear, "It makes you look so cute."

Kinshiro's hands reached into Makoto's kimono, pulling it off his shoulders and leaving butterfly kisses down his neck. The male shuddered. The feeling was both annoying and nice, with the addition of his hands roaming his chest as if it were some foreign feelings.

"S-stop." Makoto slightly glared at him, but couldn't keep it. Kinshiro was better at him then this, having a girlfriend in the past must have helped. 

"No, you and I are going to have some fun. I want to see that cute expression of yours, Makoto." A smirk pulled on Kinshiro's lips as his face grew closer to Makoto's. Their lips brushed together in a heated kiss as Makoto's body began to go against him. 

Kinshiro took his clothes off, throwing them to the side as his fingers roamed down, one pinching his nipple while the other touched his member. Makoto tried to break out of his grasp. Kinshiro had already made him weak, there was no way he would be able to fight against the urge filling his body. 

"Ki...Kinshiro...Hurry up..."

"Nope~" The word came out like a note to the green haired male as he finished what he had been doing, painfully slow. Makoto could feel him reached the edge quickly, just from a slight rub of Kinshiro's fingers. "I want to see how far I can take you like this~"

"Bastard..."

"I love you too, Ma~ko~to~"

His name being purred out for Kinshiro mouth sounded wonderful, yet he wanted just throw up. This was going painfully slow, in any normal case, Kinshiro would be fucking him senseless on the floor—where they were right now—causing his voice to echo through the empty halls of the salon. Not that it mattered, no one heard them.

"P-Please..." Makoto begged, trying to moan as the hand jacking him off moved in carful, blissful motions. His breathing became heavy as the hand moved fast, Kinshiro's lips attacking his upper body. 

The very reason, they both knew, this had started was because they hated each other. Yet, that feeling was slowly and surely replaced by love. 

"Kinshiro...I love you." The blue haired male's finger ran trough the lose tied green hair belonging to his partner. A heated kissed formed between their lips. 

"I'm glad you return my feelings."


	11. Hyosuke X Mizuki: Childhood love

"Mizuki!" A young brown haired child with big green eyes called from the other side of the house. The black haired child, Mizuki, turned his head and looked towards him. 

"What is it, Hyosuke?"

The green eyes child gave a big grin, "Can you come out to play with me?"

"..." He was a little older then Hyosuke, maybe about three(He didn't know), and enjoyed playing with him but...

Mizuki looked down to the paper he was reading. A letter from his birthmother, the one who sent him to his grandfather's from training. She wanted to see him again and have him stay—saying that pushing him away to his grandfathar was a mistake. 

He really didn't want to believe this, but it was his mother...No, she pushed him away, why should he believe her?

"Sorry, Hyosuke. I have something to do. Next time, I promise." Mizuki gave a smile toward the younger, who pouted in sadness. 

"Why?" Hyosuke whined, "I wanna play!"

"I have something...important to do at the moment." Mizuki stood up and left to find his grandfather. "Grandfather, I have a letter from mother."

The old man sighed, "You should see what she wants—but don't be fooled by anything. However, don't leave Hyosuke not knowing anything."

Mizuki nodded his head and left to pack his things. Night eventually fell. Mizuki, in his ninja attire, made his way to Hyosuke's room. The young brown haired child turned towards the door, big green eyes watched Mizuki's figure come closer. 

"W-Where are you going?" He asked. 

"I have something to take care of. I'll be back in a few days, Hyosuke. I came here to give you something." Mizuki pulled his mask down and moved closer to the young boy. "Close your eyes."

Hyosuke did what he was told. He felt his bangs being moved from his face and something warm planned on them. 

"May you be smiled upon." Mizuki mumbled, "I promise that you and I will always be together."

Hyosuke nodded his head smiling bright and he hugged his friend for one last time. The black haired ninja disappeared into the night, leaving the child to watch the moon. 

~Years later~

"M-Mizuki..." Hyosuke looked to the dressed ninja. No longer being a child, he wanted to finally ask something only Mizuki could answer. 

The ninja dressed in blue and green looked towards him, his mis matched eyes shining in the moon light. "What is it?"

Hysokue hugged himself as he approached. Once they were only a few inched away, Hysouke threw his arms around the male. Mizuki didn't flinch. The dressed ninja returned the gesture.

"Is the promise you made to me still true?"

Mizuki didn't answer. Instead, he lifted Hysouke's chin up, pulled his mask down, and kissed his forehead. His lips moved down toward the browned haired ninja's, causing the green eyes to go wide. 

"Of course. You and I will be together forever. That's a childhood promise that will never be broken. Understood, Hyosuke?"

He nodded his head and planted his lips fully on Mizuki's. Once they had parted, Hyosuke stood on his toes. "Close your eyes." He commanded. The two differently colored eyes closed. Hyosuke pressed his to Mizuki's forehead. "May you be smiled upon."


	12. Hyuga X Goyo: Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the movie Coraline...ya know, the door thing. Takes place in Modern day

Goyo sighed as he placed the last box from the truck in the living room of the mansion. His eyes wondered around the large room. 

"Can you unpack that box, Goyo?" His older brother, Guang, asked from the doorway of the living room, holding a large box. "I have to put this in father's room." 

Goyo nodded his head. Taking out his pocket knife, Goyo opened the box. Inside were old paintings of landscapes, members of his family, and family portraits. He began hanging them up. 

"I remembered this..." Goyo smiled as he looked at a picture of him, his brother, and parents. He was a child back then, sitting in a chair next to his brother, with a cub Pablo. His fingers touched the painting. Remembering the times were it was nice to live in such a big house, and the happiness he had when childhood was around. "I wanted to play so bad with Guang and Pablo..."

Goyo placed it above the fire place. As he turned around, his elbow bumped into a large empty box. The box fell to the floor with a low thump. 

"A door..?" Behind the box was a door. Goyo looked at it curiously. As he reached out to touch it, his brother's voice made him jump.

"Goyo! I want you to met a friend of mine!" Guang had entered with a white haired male. Goyo felt his heart stop as he met the white haired man's gaze. "This is Hiketsu. I've been meaning to introduce you both for sometime now. Joufu, this is my little brother, Goyo."

"Please to meet you, Goyo."

Goyo couldn't speak. Hiketsu was had a strange aura around him, almost like...

"P-Please too meet you as well, Mr. Hiketsu." 

Guang grinned and left the room, sending a wink toward Goyo. 

The air felt heavy as Hiketsu stared at him. His hand rose and stroked Goyo's cheek. "So you are Kyoui's Queen."

"I-I'm not a girl," Goyo stated, "I am a guy....What are you doing?" Hiketsu's finger ran through his hair. He was oddly confused as to what this man was doing. Not to mention, what was he talking about? Goyo had never heard of a place called Kyoui—and him, a queen?

"Master Hyuga says so. You are his Queen and he would like for you to come with me. I'll show you a shortcut to your kingdom, My Lady." Hiketsu then left the living, dragging Goyo with him. Pulling the smaller male into the kitchen. 

"What are you talking about? And how to you know Hyuga?!"

"All will be answered, My Queen." 

Taking out a strangely beautiful key, he pulled Goyo back towards the living room.Hiketsu walked over to the door and shoved the key in the lock. It fit perfectly, and the door opened a crack. A strong breeze blew past his face. 

"Master Hyuga awaits you, my Queen." Goyo gave Hiketsu a worried look. "Do not worry, I'll cover for you."

At the sound of Hyuga's name, Goyo rushed into he door. He wanted to see Hyuga, he needed to see him. After all these years of not being able to touch him, he needed him. 

At the sound of Hyuga's name, Goyo rushed into he door. He wanted to see Hyuga, he needed to see him. After all these years of not being able to touch him, he needed him. 

The hall way was long and in shades of blue fading into purple. Goyo felt his legs move faster then before at the sight of another door at the end of the hall. Hyuga was the only things running though his mind. 

"Hyuga...!" The sight of the white haired male standing in front of the door. Dressed in fancy royal blue robes with a smile on his face, his arms out for Goyo. 

"Goyo, welcome home." The two males embraced each other deeply. Tears brimmed Goyo's eyes. The emotions of happiness and love over flowing in his body. "I missed you, did Joufu treat you well?"

"Joufu?"

"Yes. Joufu Hiketsu." Goyo nodded his head once he heard the name. That was his full name?

Hyuga gave a smile he only showed to Goyo; a happy, loving one. Goo's face buried into Hyuga's chest. He took in his sent, the feelings of his body...everything was how it was. How it use to be and how it was now. 

Hyuga's hand pet through his hair. Feeling the touched of his soft locks. 

"I missed you so much, Hyuga! Where have you been?!"

"Here, in Kyoui. I am the ruler here, with you as my Queen." He planned a kiss on Goyo's forehead.


	13. Yandere!Ayu X Ran: Love...(Good end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Lemon, if you do not like sumts/lemons then leave now or forever hold ur peace
> 
> I had fun writing this, more then I probably should have^^"
> 
> It doesn't start all lemony, but it will get there.

Ayu, from the distance, watch Ran. His eye twitching badly. The white haired ninja was talking with three girls. The girls were flirting with him and Ran seemed to be returning the flirting.

Ayu's teeth were griding together. He hated seeing Ran with other girls, and other guys who weren't him. Ran had been his since forever. And Ayu was going to keep it that way till they both died.

Ran was out having a normal day. A few of the girls in the village came over and invited him to eat with them, saying that it would be an honor to have the chief's son dine with them—and it was also a happy birthday gift towards him...along with a sorry for shunning him.

Ran glad expected their offer to not be rude, plus he was getting free food out of it...Who wouldn't go?

"Thank you for the meal, ladies. I really enjoyed it!" Ran gave a huge smile to them. The girls returned the smiles, and waved, walking off in different directions they Ran was.

The white haired ninja took his time returning to his house—not that it matter, no one was home anyways. Before he had been grabbed by a hand and pushed to the ground. Lips pressed against his as Ran's eyes widen. Ayu was on top of him, hands on his shoulders, holding him down with his body weight.

The green haired ninja forces his tongue inside Ran's mouth. That was when Ran had pushed Ayu off.

"What are you doing Ayu?!"

"Your mine, I can't let anyone have you." He replied bluntly, "I will kill everyone that tried to take you from me."

"H-Hold on! Where's my say in this?!" Ran protested, cheeks red, "You can't just do that!"

Ayu gave a sad look. Ran shut his mouth and kept quiet. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled, Ayu was pushed his whole life after his mother died...

"I'm sorry for yelling at—"

"If your not going to love me....then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!" A crazed look formed on Ayu's face, destroying the normal expressionless poker face he always wore. Before Ran could understand what happened, his vision faded as the hardness of the floor impacted with his back.

Ayu ran off, spear in hand. As his hearing faded, Ran could hear the screams of the villagers.

• *•* •* •* •

As Ayu, now covered in blood, walked slowly down the streets, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ayu!" The ninja turned his head slightly. His eyes landing on Yayoi. "What is the meaning of this?!"

".........."

"Answer me!"

"Yayoi...leave."

"N—"

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" The blonde ninja froze as he saw Ayu's expression. Never in his life had he seen such a face. A face smudged with blood. Crazed eyes with sadness, fear, and happiness mixed in to one. Those were the eyes of a killer.

"I...I understand..." He knew about Ayu's..."killing persona", as he called, and did everything he could to avoid it. Once Ayu rose his voice and looked at him with the same face, Yayoi knew to leave the area.

Yayoi turned the other way, "....Ayu, do you want the winter village to be cut of completely?"

"Yes....Ran is mine." With that, Ayu ran off to finish his killing spree.

• *•*•*•*•

"P-Please...S-stop." The girl begged. Ignoring her, Ayu tied the rope around her mouth, then he took a small knife and stabbed it into her arm. Her muffled cries rang out.

Ayu harshly pulled the knife out and stabbed it against her stomach, "No."

More muffled cried filled the room. Ayu kept stabbing the girl countless time, getting blood on his body and hair. Blood poured to the floor in a huge puddle that his feet where now drenched with blood. The girl eventually feel limp, her eyes no longer living.

Ayu grinned. "You have no use for these." He pushed his fingers into her eye sockets, pulled her eyes out and throwing them into the blizzard raging outside. Take a katana in his hands, Ayu cut each limb off the girl, leaving her head on her torso.

The green haired ninja picked up each limb, and throwing them out to the blizzard. He grinned, looking back at the piles of headed torsos in them room.

"That leaves only a few more to go." Ayu made his way upstairs, taking a shower before going to Ran's room. With his hair and body still wet, and his body naked.

The white haired ninja was starring out his window, confused on what was going on. Last thing he remembered was fainted after Ayu had kissed him. His fingers touched his lips. The green haired male's words echoing in his ears.

'If your not going to love me....then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!'

Was Ayu serious about killing everyone? Ran's heart suddenly dropped when he felt arms wrap around him. They were warm, and wet.

"Ran~"

"A-Ayu...!" Ran felt scared, yet somewhat happy that Ayu was with him. "H-how long was I out for?"

"Few weeks."

Ran stood quiet. A few weeks? It felt as if he had been sleeping for a month. His back the touched his bed again, being toppled by a wet and naked Ayu.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I...I want you to take me, Ran. I love Ran, I want Ran." Ayu's hands made their way into Ran's clothing. Once the clothing had been discarded, Ayu's finger gentle ran through the other male's white haired locks. He then tool his hands and placed then on his frame. "I want you to touch me...in anyway you want..."

Ran looked up confused for a moment before his fingers pinched against Ayu's harden nipples.

"Ahh..." Ayu let out a moan the sound full of bliss. His hips rocked foreward, rubbing on Ran's crotch.

Slightly unsure what he was doing, and slightly scared for his life—he had picked up the heavy, thick stench of blood and death on Ayu—Ran did what Ayu wanted. He wasn't sure if this was just for the hell of it, if he was scared to death of being killed, and/or because he secretly want to touch Ayu like this. His mind was to wrapped up in fear.

Ayu's body rubbed against Ran's, causing the white haired ninja to groan slightly. "A-Ayu..."

The killer smiled down to Ran, his hand slightly gripping Ran's now slightly throbbing member. Ayu placed himself over it, while Ran's eyes widen and his body move away.

"I want to be one with you, Ran."

"Ayu..." Never in his life had he heard such words come from the ninja on top. "Lay down."

The male did was he was told. He later moaned loudly as Ran's tongue flicked across his harden nipples while one of his hands gripped his harden member. His back arched, hands running though Ran's snow white hair. "R-Ran!"

The other male knew to hurry up. Ran stripped his clothes off, placing his hands on Ayu's hips. The two looked at each other, gray eyes(I think) meeting a yellow and green. 

"Are you sure, Ayu?" The green haired ninja nodded his head, his arms wrapped around Ran's neck. Pushing himself in gently, Ran kissed Ayu's lips. He no longer smelt the blood and death around Ayu, that was pushed away by the sudden feeling of wanting to spend more time with him. 

Ayu loved him, nothing was going to change about that, but Ran didn't care. In the moment of only a few minutes, Ran feel in love with Ayu.

Thrusting himself into Ayu, Ran gave a smile. "I love you."

The pounding in Ayu's heart sky rocketed as a loving and happy smiled formed on his lips. Ran loved him, that's all he cared about. 

"Ran, I-I love you too..."

The two male embraced each other, Ran still thrusting into Ayu, and kissed passionately.


	14. Aoi X Hotaka: Strip Poker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON—never mind, ya'll already know. ^^~ Takes place in Modern day

"Aoi, you're suppose to be helping me." Hotaka whined. "I have a performance tomorrow and your take forever on doing my make up! I came early so you could plan ahead!"

"At least play a few card games(A/N: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!XD I'm old) with me, Hotaka. If you win, I'll do what you want for an entire day, but if I win, I want you to sit on my lap. We'll play strip poker."

A red hue filled Hotaka's checks. Strip? In front of Aoi?! And sit on his lap?! Being around Kinshiro must have made the blue eyed hair dresser into a pervert!

"N-No way, you pervert! Spending so much time with Kinshiro must have made you a pervert as well!" He crossed his arms. 

Aoi gave small chuckle and pulled out a deck of cards. He motioned Hotaka to sit on the other side, smiling like a child. Hotaka puffed out his cheek and sighed. He was somewhat good at "poker luck" at least, maybe he could win. 

"Fine." Hotaka sat down on the other side of the table. Aoi grinned and shuffled the deck, his fingers moving nimbly as he handed out the cards. Hotaka picked up his cards looking at down at the for a moment. The pink haired male's eyes looked up to see Aoi's sly grin. "I have four of a kind."

"Straight flush." Aoi turned his cards around and showed Hotaka. He sighed and tossed the cars back over to Aoi. "Are you forgetting something?"

With slightly pink cheeks, Hotaka rose his hands up and unbuttoned his shirt. Aoi watched with pleased eyes. He handed out the next set of cards, Hotaka winning the round. He grinned. 

Aoi didn't seem phased one bit, and stripped his shirt of completely. "Next round~"

Handing the cards out, Hotaka's heart dropped when he saw his cards. One pair, one. How in the hell did that happen?

"I win." Aoi's eyes looked striaght towards Hotaka's unbuttoned shirt. "Now take it off."

"First of all, why do you suddenly want to play this? Second, I'm very busy if you had noticed, I'm on break right now and it will be ending with in at twenty more minutes. I don't have time for—" Aoi stood suddenly,and walked over. His hand touched Hotaka's slim shoulders and pushed him down to the floor, an amused—more like perverted—grin appeared on his face. 

"Alright..." He mumbled kissing down the pink haired male's pale, slim chest with deep kisses. "But you might not be able to walk for a while."

Hotaka's face burned red. Really, in all honesty, he should be use to this. Out of the number of times males had said that, his face shouldn't be as red as it feels. But...this was the hairdresser who won his heart with one look and his nimble fingers. 

"A-Aoi..." Hotaka loved this man, not to mention he wasn't one to think Aoi would ask him to do so. He expected Soji more then anyone—those two were unnaturally close. "W-why?"

Aoi didn't answer, he kept stripping Hotaka of his clothes, his tongue gliding down the other male's neck. 

"Ah..." Hotaka moan as Aoi sucked at the crook of his neck. Hotaka's head moved back as Aoi's lips moved farther up as his hands moved downwards.

"You asked 'why', I'll tell you why..." Aoi began to answer his question, "Because I want you."

Hotaka felt his back touch the floor with a blue haired male hovering over him. Fully naked, Aoi's fingers played around his body, pinching at his nipples and pumping a half-erected member. 

The thoughts of what Aoi could do filled the cross-dresser's mind, causing him to blush bright and his member to get harder. 

"Fufu~" Aoi's hot breath touched his ear, "I wonder...Could you want this as much as I do?"

Unable to bear the current situation, Hotaka nodded his head as his breath hitched to the back of throat. "I....I want this! I want you too!"

Taking that as it was, Aoi pushed himself in. Hotaka's back arched as his moan echo in the small house. Their hips bucked together in sync, arms wrapping around each other, breath hitching, bodies becoming hotter then they have every felt. This was what it felt like, and now, Hotaka knew the feeling. 

"A-Aoi!" He screamed, tangling his finger within the hairdresser's blue locks, causing the hair kept in place to become messy. Aoi's arms wrapped around Hotaka tighter as he shoved himself in hard once more time, releasing. Hotels did the same.

As the two laid on the floor, bodies entangled, and breathing heavily. Hotaka eyes met Aoi's.

"You were right...I won't be able to do anything like this..." Hotaka slightly sighed, "Thanks a lot, Aoi."

"You're welcome. But you aren't mad by what we just did?"

"No, I'm happy it was me. I love you." Hotaka smiled. Aoi returned it, kissing Hotaka's forehead and snuggling closer to him. "I'll tell my manger I won't be going into work today. I'll stay here for the time being."

"Good, we can have some more fun." Aoi smiled perverted once again.

"Stop it! Your turning into Kinshiro!"

~with Soji and Kinshiro~

"Achoo!"

"You alright?" Soji asked, looking up from his paper work. "That's the third time today."

Kinshiro rubbed his nose slightly, "I think someone's talking about me..."


	15. Sion X Hotaka: Birthday gift

Sion grinned as he picked up the box, holding his gift for Hotaka in it. They had been dating for sometime now, about nearly four years, and it had been the best four years of their lives. 

Hotaka provided special dances and spread word about the new shipments, while Sion gave him a better place to stay and anything he needed for his performances. His father also like having Hotaka around because of his taste for people. He'd tell which would be better looking on them and have them buy it, almost on the dot.

"You're pretty cheerful today, Sion," his father said, "It must be Hotaka's birthday."

"Of course it is, Father. Have you seen him? I have his gift."

"No, I think he was with Yui. The girl seemed to be troubled." His father answer, "I think their in the fabric area."

Sion took his leave to the room where all the fabrics and kimonos where stocked up. Sure enough, both pink haired figure where their, talking among themselves. 

"I-I don't know, Hotaka...Would it help?"

"I'm sure it would. It's not the end of the world, Yui." Hotaka replied. He handed her a small, pale green soft blanket with a smile. Yui touched it, rubbing her thumbs against the fabric. "I'm sure he'd love it. What's his name?"

"Soji and I were thinking of naming him Jiro."

"What are you two talking about?" Sion wrapped his arms around Hotaka's waist and kissed his cheek. Yui gave a small smile toward him before returning her eyes towards the fabrics.

She picked up a piece of smooth red fabric and held it between her hands. 

"Yui's picking out a fabric for her son's new blanket. He loves soft things so she wants to make it soft for him." Hotaka answer Sion's question. "What do you think?"

Sion stood the fabrics laid out on the floor. Each of them were soft and nice to hold, yes, but this was a child. Children's likes and dislikes were very different, he knew well. His purple eyes trailed back towards Yui, looking at her kimono. 

"What about the same fabric your kimono is made out of, Yui? I bet he love to sleep on you."

"He does. But I do not think he would like a pink colored blanket, Sion."

"Not the color, the fabric. It's a mixture of silk and fleece." The purple haired male rummaged through a few shelves before bringing out a red fabric and showing it to Yui. She nodded her head and gave a big smile. 

"Thank you so much, you guys are life savers! He'll finally sleep..." She put a hand to her forehead, "How much do I owe you?"

"We never had any use for that until now, so just take it. You look like you need some serious sleep." Sion answered, rushing her out of the mansion he called home, "Tell Soji I said hi."

Yui nodded her head and quickly disappeared in the small crowd of people. Turning back towards his lover, with a smile, and handed him the box. Hotaka took in his hands. He stared at it for a moment before opening it. 

"S-Sion, you..." He pulled out a rainbow of small paper cranes. 

"You said you always wanted a thousand paper cranes. So, I made one for you." Sion grinned, "Although I wish folding them didn't get me so many paper cuts..."

Hotaka covered his mouth while small tears came out from his eyes. Carefully placing the bunch down, he attacked Sion in a hug. "Thank you!"

Sion placed a kiss on Hotaka's forehead with a smile, "I knew you'd like it."

"You made it yourself, right? Of course I'd love it!" Hotaka smiled brightly, "I'm glad you made it as well. I have a wish already planned out."

Later that day, when the two were in their shared bedroom, Hotaka hung the cranes near the window. He clapped his hand together and prayed silently with a smile. Sion watched, curious as to what his lover's wish was. 

"What did you wish for?"

Hotaka turned around, "For us to start a happy family."

Before they could ever think, Sion grabbed Hotaka by the wrist and threw him down on the futon. He climbed on top of him, kissing his neck. 

"We don't we make that wish come true?"


	16. Saizo X Kotaro:Anniversary present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in modern day

"Are you sure, Momo?" I asked, "I don't think he would like this...Saizo's not into that."

"Oh please!" He grinned, patting me on the back. "He loves cats, Kotaro! How could he not love you in cat stuff?"

I blushed. I knew Momo was right, Saizo did love cats, but...Dressing up as a cat to seduce him? Sure we were dating, but that was a bit much. Even for Momo.

"..." I was confused on what to do for our anniversary, so I asked Momo. However, this wasn't what I was expecting. "I am not dressing up like a cat!"

"It's for Saizo! At least try it on."

"Fine." I took the maid out fit, cat ears, and cat tail into the changing room. As horribly embarrassed as I was, I put it on and showed Momo. I really didn't think I look good in this, I was a man after all, but Momo thought otherwise. 

I heard a snap and saw a flash, along with Momo holding his phone with my picture on it, giggling like a child. 

"What the hell, Momo!? Give me that phone!" I yelled. My eyes widen at who he was texting. "Don't send that to Saizo!" 

"Too late~ Now, I'll pay for that while you change and go home~" His smile was making me feel horrible inside, knowing that he said something stupid to Saizo that would make him come home early. Hopefully, not in two seconds. Momo paid, rushed me to his car, and drove off to the house, in which was give to us by Hanzo for working with him. Saizo and I happened to get lucky and got paired together, while Sasuke and Geomon were paired together—and I'm pretty sure they were in a heated relationship, hearing what could only sound like moans, made that come true.

"Hey, I think Saizo has a surprise for you too, he said he's going to have some fun planned out for you." Momo smiled at me, almost evilly. 

'Fun'- he says. Saizo mean something different. He meant: 'I'm going to fuck you senseless for whatever you did'

Saizo was rough when it came to bed, very rough. He and I haven't done it in a while do to work, but now that Momo just triggered him...Hopefully I'd be able to get up in the morning.

"D-Did he now..?" Nervous and afraid. The only words to explain what my heart felt. Momo dropped me off in front of the house and drove off. Saizo wasn't home yet..I could tell because he would be watching tv waiting for me. 

I opened the door and jumped. Saizo was sitting at the dinning room table, starring straight at the door. "S-Saizo! You scared me!" I said, "U-Um..."

"Momo showed me a picture of you dressed as a cat maid. I see you bought it," Saizo's teal eyes were locked on me, "Go put it on. You'll be serving me for the day." Nodding, I went upstairs to change. As I put on the outfit, I noticed a pair of dark purple panties with a note on it. In Momo's handwriting: I bought these for ya, extra pleasure~

My face turned a bright red. I had to put them on, knowing Saizo would force me to. Placing the ears on top of my head and tying the tail around my waist, I went back down stairs and started cooking dinner. 

It was hard not to look back and meet Saizo's gaze. That cold, scary gaze. The same gaze that everyone was afraid of- even I was afraid...and I'm use to it.

"Kotaro." I heard Saizo's voice turn husky and deep. "Why did you get this?"

"I didn't want to get it, but Momo forced me, plus I was looking for something do to for our anniversary..." I answered, "Momo said it would be a good idea since you like ca—"

Saizo cut me of by pressing our lips together, his tongue invading my mouth. My arms wrapped out his neck out of habit as his hands touched my hips. The drifted lower, massaging my butt before lifting me up on to the counter. 

"Well, at least Momo knows my taste. But you let him see you before me, and I'll have to punish you for that." Both a playful and menacing grin touched his lips as his hand trailed up my leg, pushing my skirt up. "Hm...I guess you really want to be punished...I'll make sure it hurts."

I've gotten use to Saizo's somewhat sadist ways, so I'm was part masochist for him- this relationship has taken a turn for the worse; it was his biting, pinching, and forcefulness that I could pleasure from...but I could tell Saizo had something else planned.

"P-Please...D-don't be rough..."

"Rough? You like it rough, very rough- I'm not the one who becomes a moaning mess," His fingers were at the hem of the panties I wore, "You even told me yourself, Kotaro. You get such pleasure when I bite and pinch you, along with slamming my hips against yours. Now lay down on the floor the we can began, my Kitty."

I already knew I wasn't going to be able to walk for the next three days.


	17. Yandere!Ayu X Ran: Love...(Bad end)

Ayu, from the distance, watch Ran. His eye twitching badly. The white haired ninja was talking with three girls. The girls were flirting with him and Ran seemed to be returning the flirting.

Ayu's teeth were griding together. He hated seeing Ran with other girls, and other guys who weren't him. Ran had been his since forever. And Ayu was going to keep it that way till they both died.

Ran was out having a normal day. A few of the girls in the village came over and invited him to eat with them, saying that it would be an honor to have the chief's son dine with them-and it was also a happy birthday gift towards him...along with a sorry for shunning him.

Ran glad expected their offer to not be rude, plus he was getting free food out of it...Who wouldn't go?

"Thank you for the meal, ladies. I really enjoyed it!" Ran gave a huge smile to them. The girls returned the smiles, and waved, walking off in different directions they Ran was.

The white haired ninja took his time returning to his house-not that it matter, no one was home anyways. Before he had been grabbed by a hand and pushed to the ground. Lips pressed against his as Ran's eyes widen. Ayu was on top of him, hands on his shoulders, holding him down with his body weight.

The green haired ninja forces his tongue inside Ran's mouth. That was when Ran had pushed Ayu off.

"What are you doing Ayu?!"

"Your mine, I can't let anyone have you." He replied bluntly, "I will kill everyone that tried to take you from me."

"H-Hold on! Where's my say in this?!" Ran protested, cheeks red, "You can't just do that!"

Ayu gave a sad look. Ran shut his mouth and kept quiet. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled, Ayu was pushed his whole life after his mother died...

"I'm sorry for yelling at-"

"If your not going to love me....then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!" A crazed look formed on Ayu's face, destroying the normal expressionless poker face he always wore. Before Ran could understand what happened, his vision faded as the hardness of the floor impacted with his back.

Ayu ran off, spear in hand. As his hearing faded, Ran could hear the screams of the villagers.

• *•* •* •* •

As Ayu, now covered in blood, walked slowly down the streets, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ayu!" The ninja turned his head slightly. His eyes landing on Yayoi. "What is the meaning of this?!"

".........."

"Answer me!"

"Yayoi...leave."

"N-"

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" The blonde ninja froze as he saw Ayu's expression. Never in his life had he seen such a face. A face smudged with blood. Crazed eyes with sadness, fear, and happiness mixed in to one. Those were the eyes of a killer.

"I...I understand..." He knew about Ayu's..."killing persona", as he called, and did everything he could to avoid it. Once Ayu rose his voice and looked at him with the same face, Yayoi knew to leave the area.

Yayoi turned the other way, "....Ayu, do you want the winter village to be cut of completely?"

"Yes....Ran is mine." With that, Ayu ran off to finish his killing spree.

• *•*•*•*•

"P-Please...S-stop." The girl begged. Ignoring her, Ayu tied the rope around her mouth, then he took a small knife and stabbed it into her arm. Her muffled cries rang out.

Ayu harshly pulled the knife out and stabbed it against her stomach, "No."

More muffled cried filled the room. Ayu kept stabbing the girl countless time, getting blood on his body and hair. Blood poured to the floor in a huge puddle that his feet where now drenched with blood. The girl eventually feel limp, her eyes no longer living.

Ayu grinned. "You have no use for these." He pushed his fingers into her eye sockets, pulled her eyes out and throwing them into the blizzard raging outside. Take a katana in his hands, Ayu cut each limb off the girl, leaving her head on her torso.

The green haired ninja picked up each limb, and throwing them out to the blizzard. He grinned, looking back at the piles of headed torsos in them room.

"That leaves only a few more to go." Ayu made his way upstairs, taking a shower before going to Ran's room. With his hair and body still wet, and his body naked.

The white haired ninja was starring out his window, confused on what was going on. Last thing he remembered was fainted after Ayu had kissed him. His fingers touched his lips. The green haired male's words echoing in his ears.

'If your not going to love me....then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!'

Was Ayu serious about killing everyone? Ran's heart suddenly dropped when he felt arms wrap around him. They were warm, and wet.

"Ran~"

"A-Ayu...!" Ran felt scared, yet somewhat happy that Ayu was with him. "H-how long was I out for?"

"Few weeks."

Ran stood quiet. A few weeks? It felt as if he had been sleeping for a month. His back the touched his bed again, being toppled by a wet and naked Ayu.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I w-"

"Get off of me! I smell the blood on you, how many people did you kill?!" Ran's voice cracked as he pushed Ayu off of him, running to the wall. His eyes were widen with fear, he could feel his teeth nearly chattering.

Ayu stared at him, hurt that was replaced with a crazy smile. "Ran...Doesn't love me back?"

Tears brimmed his eyes. The crazed smile still lingered on his lips and his eyes earned a crazed shine. Ran's heart sky rockted high, unsure if he'd be able to deal with the amount of fear being spoon feed to him or if he was to just take his life...there was a knife, magically, by his side. Or he could kill Ayu with it and run for his own life.

"W-why doesn't Ran love me?"

"A-Ayu, if you love me, you'll let me go..." Ran tried his best to sound serious and clam, when in truth he was about to bolt out the door and run to Ayame's house. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings..."

"No." Ran stared at Ayu confused for a moment. The green haired ninja's arms wrapped around his chest tightly, the then released and grasped the clothes at his chest. "No..."

"A-Ayu..."

"No! No! No!"

Ran stood quiet unsure what to do. Should he just run, kill himself, or just kill Ayu?

"Nononononononononononononononononononononononono!" Before he could make a decision, something tore through his body. Blood was cough from his mouth as his eyes looked down and looked back up.

Ayu's normal calm face was replaced by a blood splattered crazed face. The claw gauntlets he would wear were now on Ayu's hand, shoved into his stomach with blood pouring out. Ran wanted to scream, but the amount of blood he lost in a short amount of time was already enough to make him faint.

"Y-Youll be mine for ever..." Were the last words he heard before everything turned black.


	18. Hajime X Hikobane: Flying in the Freedom

As much as Hajime avoided it- he heavily enjoyed racing with Hikobane in the sky, not actual giving any care towards what was happening in his life. In fact, being with Hikobane always made him feel that way. It also hurt to know he was falling in love with the demon crown harder then he fell in love with Suzu- which now he understood was nothing more then a serious care towards the female. 

Something about Hikobane just drew him close. He was respectful and somewhat naive to him, which made him the perfect teasing toy. Sakura as well, but she wasn't as fun as Hikobane was- not to mention he was less annoying. The crow flew for anything shiny, unable to understand certain things, and above all, the cutest thing ever.

"Hikobane, are we going out for a fly or what?" Hajime asked, shouting slightly to get the crow's attention. Hikobane was talking with the useless princess, Sakura Yagami(she pretty much is useless, like the majorty of the heroines the SWD Crew makes), and turned his head, looking towards the purple haired male. The crow gave a smile.

"Of course, Hajime, I'll be right there! I'll talk to you later, princess."

Sakura nodded her head with a smile and- if he was waiting- Raizo landed gentle by her and took her wrist, running off somewhere. 

"What were you both talking about?" Hajime asked, out of curiosity more then being nosy. 

"Nothing really important. The princess wanted to know any good places to eat out with Raizo." the raven haired male answered, "You know, since we're always flying above head you know."

"Oh, I see." Hajime smiled, shifting into his humanoid dragon form as Hikobane shifted into his demon crow form(IDK if there called forms). They took to the air, the crisp air passing his face was always a wonderful feeling. However, looking towards Hikobane made his heart skip five beats.

Hajime just really wanted to pull the mask away and kiss him on the lips, maybe even go farther to hear what cute sounds might come from his mouth. 

"Are you alright, Hajime? You're staring out into space..."

"I'm fine, Hikobane...I'm just thinking." He seriously needed help. He knew hoe to flirt with a girl, but a guy was different- hell, Hajime didn't even know Hikobane's feelings towards him. 

But, flying with him did say that Hikobane didn't hate him. Maybe...No, it was pretty useless to think that. Maybe Enojo or Ryuzaburo could help him. Even if Enojo was an asshole and Ryuzaburo would treat him like a child(even though he would give him an answer).

A hand grabbed his shoulder. Hajime turned his head to find himself face to face with Hikobane, red staining his face as his dark colored eyes looked down. Hajime was going to open his mouth, but he was beat to it by Hikobane pressing their lips together. 

Hajime's face turned a bright red, that later became nothing as he took over the role of dominant. His arms wrapped around Hikobane's waist, Hikobane wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck, the two of them keeping the kiss as Hajime pushed his tongue into Hikobane's mouth. The crown pulled back, red becoming a part of his face. 

"U-Um..."

"I didn't know you had such feelings for me, Hiko~" Hajime grind as he pulled the male into a hug, "I love you too, I have for a while now." The demon crown nuzzled his head into Hajime's chest and tried to calm his extremely loud heart beat.

"I-I've loved you for a-as long as I remember...When I if saw you walk past me..." Hikobane stared him in the eyes.

Hajime grinned at the stuttering, petting Hikobane's hair, "Keep talk so cutely and I might just lost it here and now...Your voice will reach the high heavens, and I will enjoy every second of it." The demon crow's face turned red once again as he hid his face. He knew what it meant and wasn't one for having his voice heard by all.


	19. Kinshiro X Makoto: Chase

Makoto mentally groaned as he followed his father around his house. This was normal; his father dragging him around, meeting people, then being blabbed to about not being better then their child. It was the worst feeling ever. It brought him to the point where he eventually stopped caring what his father said and just worked at his own pace.

"Makoto!" His father shouted, "Are you listening?"

"I am sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Well focus on what's happening now. This is Lord Toyama's son, Kagemoto. He's better then you at everything, I asked him to come here to teach you somethings." His father slightly glared down at him before stalking over else where. The green haired male in front of him slightly grinned.

"I know how that feels. Pleased to meet ya, Makoto. I'm Kagemoto, but I preferred to be called Kinshiro." The green haired male, who only seemed a few years older then Makoto was, slightly bowed with the same goofy grin plastered on his face. "Should I call you anything?"

"No. My name is Makoto; nothing more, nothing less." he answered, "Why are you here anyway?"

Kinshiro made an awkward and nervous face, rubbing the back of his neck. Something in his mind was auguring with him, and he himself was trying to think of a good way to put it. Makoto had seen it enough on a few people he knew to know with just one look.

"Well...Because most girls were I am from are named 'Makoto', my father thought you were female and set me. When I met you father, he said he had a son named 'Makoto' and was over joy when I said I'd like to meet you." Kinshiro answered, "I was going to return home, but when your father said he wanted me to teach you a few things, I..I couldn't say no..."

"Well, you should leave then." Makoto snapped, "If you have no business here then return home."

"Can't, I was told not to return till you agreed to be my lover- where I come from, same sex marriages don't mean anything, everyone's allowed to love who they love no matter gender or race. My dad's in one actual..." Kinshiro said, "You seem reasonable, at least let me help you with something. Anything would really do so long as it's reasonable."

Makoto just stared at Kinshiro, "Kagemoto, please leave. I have no-" He heard his parents fighting once again. His mother, who was seeing another woman, often called out his father for not leaving his own son in peace. His father, on other the hand, was seeing another woman and hated his mother for cheating on him before he did. "If I think about it, will you leave?"

Kinshiro shook his head. "Sorry, Mako, can't. Sounds like you parents don't like each other much do they?"

"My parents are both seeing another girl behind the other's back-they both know it, they just don't say anything." Makoto answered. "I'll get going...There is something I must take care of." With that, Makoto left. It had been almost four years since his own parents starting seeing other people. Although they both knew, they did nothing to stop the other.

It was annoying. How could anyone in their own right mind get married to someone they didn't even love? His parents, that was Makoto's answer.

Despite what happened in his own home, Makoto often found himself spending time at the shrine where his grandparents were buried. The shrine maidens didn't mind him, they simply allowed him to be- he was quiet and respected their wishes, he even did a few errands for them.

"Hello Makoto, welcome back." one of the many shrine maidens, Miwa, said. She gave him a small smile a returned to her job sweeping. Makoto brought himself over to the actual shrine, rung the bell, clapped his hands together, and prayed. Kinshiro's face flashed before his eyes.

Why on earth was he thinking of that goofball? If anything, he should be thinking about what was happening in his house. The relationship between his parents was more important then be asked to get married to another man. 

Makoto shook his head, and turned towards the gates to leave. However...

"Mako!" Kinshiro was standing at the gate, waiting for him while talking with the shrine maidens. "Let's go!" 

He sighed. That's right, the shrine maidens- expect for Miwa- thought he was a girl. And because Kinshiro looked like a boy and sounded like a boy, while Makoto looked and sounded like a girl. And the fact Kinshiro followed him to the Shrine made them look like a couple. 

"Makoto, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" One of the maidens, around Kinshiro's age, smiled brightly. Her hand touched Kinshiro's should and she pressed herself against him. "He's so nice! And so handsome! You're lucky!"

"Y-Yeah...Kin, let's go."

"What?~ No~ Stay here! I'll tell you everything I know about Mako!"

Kinshiro gave a small smile before lightly pushing away the maiden. "No thanks, Ai. I know everything Mako wants me to know. I'd rather not push it. C'mon, Mako, your mother is worried." Kinshiro placed his arms around his shoulders and brought him outside. 

The two walked down the street together hand in hand. Makoto felt highly uncomfortable, and managed to slip away from the other male's grip. Makoto ran down a few alley ways, Kinshiro following close by. 

"Quit following me!" Makoto shouted. 

"You're going the wrong way!" Kinshiro shouted back, "I said I was going to bring you home in one piece! Not even a speck of dirt on you!" 

Makoto kept running, eventually tripping on something hard and rolling down a hill. He opened his eyes once again, greeted by the soft glow of the moon and stars above him. Kinshiro sat next to him, waiting nervously.

"Thank god you're alright!" Kinshiro gave a smile. "I thought you died!"

"That's a bit far...Although, I guess I could take your offer now." Makoto returned his gaze towards the sky. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have never been able to see this."

"So that's a yes to being my wife?"

"What do you think?" Makoto grinned then blushed when Kinshiro got on top of him. "What are you—"

Kinshiro pressed their lips together. Makoto's face turned red as their lips moved together in sync. Makoto' arms wrapped around Kinshiro's neck, pulling him closer. 

"I think that's a yes. You'll be my wife till the day we die. Agreed?"

"F-Fine."


	20. ~Admin's Pick!~ Musashi X Munemori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious fluff ahead

Working under the Yagyu family was a nice change for Musashi. He could train others with everything he had, he trained beginners who respected him greatly, and his boyfriend- who was thought to be a girl- was the head of the family. 

"Musashi-sensei!" One of the beginners called out to him, "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course. Shoot." The green haired samurai answered. 

"Is the head of the Yagyua family a girl? Is she is, do you think she'll-"

"Sorry, the head of this family is my lover. Munemori is a guy, is you have any problems with that then you may leave. However, he does have a younger sister I could introduce you too." Musashi answered before the boy could finish. Pointing toward the purple haired female, he smiled. "That's Muneko. The one next to her is Munemori."

The boy bowed and took off as Munemori made his way over to the ex-ronin. He just stared at him before turning to the training group. "You all may stop training now. Your sensei and I will give a practice battle. If that's alright with you, Musashi."

The green haired male nodded his head, taking out three wooden swords and handing on of them to Munenori. "I won't go easy on you because we're lovers, Mori."

"Good, I didn't want you too." Catching the wooden sword in his hand, Munemori grinned. "Let's have a rematch from the last time Mariko was here."

Musashi grinned back. Mariko Nakagata, who had run off with Nobunaga, stopped them in the middle of their fight before she had gone to Nobunaga. "Of course, Munemori." Musashi ran towards him, rotating the two wooden swords in his hands before attacking. Munenori, being the graceful little prick he always saw he self as, dodged them.

~Time skippy('cause i'm tired)~

Munemori sighed heavily as Musashi rested his head on top of his head. Taking baths were always relaxing to most people, however, Musashi liked to sleep on Munemori whoever he got the chance- and that chance was almost always in the bath. 

"Musashi."

"Hm? What is it?" The ronin looked up to his lover as he felt Munemori's fingers comb through his hair. 

"Why do you always to this—Hey! What are you doing?!" Munemori's face flushed red, "What if someone—"

"Then don't yell." Muasashi grinned, his fingers roaming around the shorter male's smooth body. Munenori slightly glared at his lover, but did nothing to stop him. In fact, he actual enjoyed it. They never really got any action done with Munemori always writing documents and Musashi training and falling asleep pretty fast. 

"F-fine, just be careful." The moment Munemori fished his sentence, Musashi attack the purple haired male in kisses.

~

This would have been longer, but because I didn't write the fighting scene it's shorter


	21. ~Admin's Pick~ [LEMON]Ukyo X Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon/smut a head that was clearly rushed

As much as Ukyo and Makoto seemed to be the worst couple ever, they worked together quite well. Ukyo was the wild, the submissive, and the happy-go-lucky one out of the two- thus leaving Makoto to be the mature, the calm, and the domain one. The two often fought, only because Ukyo liked black mailing his lover into submission. Like he was now.

"Do I have to remind you that I was the one who—"

"No, you don't, Ukyo." Makoto stood up. He waved to the other workers, dismissing them from his office. They all bowed their heads and left the room. "In fact, why don't I remind you who's the bottom in this relationship." The blue haired male grinned, placing his hands on Ukyo's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. 

Ukyo let out a surprised yelp before blushing. He knew he had just crossed the serious line. Makoto- despite being the Makoto everyone knew(Which was being a total bitch with extremely high standards)- had a serious line with Ukyo, especially when it came to black mail. 

Makoto's hand reached into Ukyo's clothes, pulling them off his body. "Wait, we're still at work—"

"Don't care. You went to far, Ukyo. Now you have to pay." Makoto kissed down his neck, bitting certain places on his neck and his hands roamed down. 

Ukyo moaned, "M-M-Makoto~ S-S-stop~"

The taller blue male just bit down harshly, making the red haired ninja moan his name loudly. A knock came from outside.

"Is everything okay?" Haru's voice cane from the other side.

"We shouldn't bother them, Haru," Saori's voice came after, "They sound busy, don't you think?" Their footsteps faded.

Makoto grinned. Saori, his assistant, knew better then to interrupt Makoto and Ukyo's "alone" time.

Hovering above Ukyo, Makoto licked his lips. "At least Saori knows when not to bother us. I'll raise her pay. Now, you are going to ride me."

Ukyo's face match the hue in his hair. He liked to have sex with Makoto- but they we're always alone, never did they have sex with other people around.

Makoto grinned and removed his clothing. His member sprung up, rock hard. Ukyo gluped. He moved over toward him, placing himself over and lowering himself. The pleasure hit him hard, his voice nearly cried out.

"Someone being quite lewd today." makoto chuckled, running his fingers up and down Ukyo's thigh before his hand gripped his hip. "I want to hear those cries louder tonight. Let's go, move."

At Makoto's orders, Ukyo felt his hips move up and down, his butt tightening with every movement. Eventually, Makoto flipped their positions, Ukyo's back touching the floor as his legs wrapped around Makoto's waist.

"I'm done waiting. Your going to be in pain for sometime." Makoto bucked their hips together harshly, Ukyo's voice crying out his name in his lover's ear. Makoto grunted in return, slightly moaning from the tightness Ukyo gave him. "You're good at pleasing me, Kyo."

The red haired male let out a loud moan before his body gave out to the floor. Makoto chukled, "You came just from that?" His hips kept slapping against Ukyo's, till he groaned and relaxed. His hand touched Ukyo's cheek, "There will be more later."

Ukyo's blue eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep, resting underneath Makoto as the other put his clothed back on. He slightly picked up Ukyo and placed him in the futon he had in his office- so no one could see he was naked when the walked in.

Makoto turned back towards his desk, the documents he left still waiting to be finished. He sigh, at least his stress was low.


	22. ~Admin's Pick!~ Luca X Elias

The day I claim my love for Luca would be the very day Liz Hart actual cast a spell right on the first try- and it was impossible. I hate Luca, yet I can not help but love him. My brothers know nothing about this, my parents know nothing about this, and my own "friends", exuding Yukiya, know nothing about it. This little crush I have for Luca is a phase, it'll pass.

Now that I think about, his birth name; Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune, is the name of the lost heir of the Gedonelune family- and I happen to be getting engaged to someone from the same family. I swear, if it's him, my mind will be blow away by pure shock. 

This family is know for it's high skill in magic. It was why Klaus worked so hard, to get recessed by this family so he could marry one of them. Mother said it was to be me married to the child- and their gender did not matter-of whoever was wearing the emerald earrings. And that would be Luca's mother. I knew because I've met her once before, it was a long time ago however.

Never did I think I'd actual be standing here, listening to Luca blab on, because of the bet I lost with Liz. She actual did mange to cast a spell perfectly with out trying, making her win. She ordered me to confess my feelings toward Luca. And if I didn't, Liz would make me her servants for a week...which I should have really done, but didn't want to suck my dignity up.

"Luca."

"And then she told me that—" He kept on with his unless story of the detention teacher.

"Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune!" I shouted, "I need to speak with you! Now!" 

Luca gave me a surprised look before closing his mouth and following me to the lake. We needed to tall with less people around, many would get the wrong idea about it.

"So, Prince Elias, what is it that you must grace my ears with?" Luca smirked.

"I'm getting engaged to a Gedonelune, I need your help to figure out who."

"As far as I know, I'm the only one I know." I could tell he was joking, but at the same time, right. He truly was the one Gedonelune we both knew, and probably ever lived. I hadn't been out to the royal two in recent times due to the school, and I haven't heard anything from my parents.

"Why would I have to marry you of all people?"

"Because you love me, and I love you back." His lips touched my nose. I felt my face flared up with embrassment. He really just did that?! To me?! "Judging from the red, you liked it." Luca chuckled.

"S-shut up!" I did enjoy it. I enjoyed being with him, I enjoyed everything about me, I enjoyed our time together. "I do love you too, Idioit."


	23. ~Admin's pick~ Ran X Ibuki X Shiroya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon that Kiku and Ran are actually distant cousins. Hence why they both have white hair..^^ (Takes places after the events of season 2, which I haven't finished reading ^^")

The white haired jumped up and as he ran down the halls of his house. He couldn't wait for his lovers to return. It had been nearly three months and Ran really needed a good bear hug from the both of them. Although many people found it strange for three guys to have a three way relationship, no one really was against it or complained.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, Kiku!" Ran shouted, only to be stopped by his cousin at the front door. He pouted. "C'mon! I have somewhere to be! It's important!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Ran. You need to finish working." Fuyukiku slightly glared at the heterochromic ninja in front of him, a stone cold poker face starring at a puppy-begging one. "Go. Finish. Working. Now."

"Kiku! Pleeeeease?" Ran grabbed Fuyukiku by the shoulders and shook him desperately. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!" 

Fuyukiku sighed, "Fine. Only if you sign a few documents for me. I've read them over and took out any that were unnesscary. Just sigh you name and you may go."

Ran's eyes widen, a huge smile forming on his lips, "Seriously?! Thanks!" Taking the pen from Fuyukiku's hand, he sighed his name where ever the other white haired ninja told him to. Once done, he took off to the Autumn Village- not wanting to waste another second. After all, he didn't want to kept his lovers waiting. 

He knew Shiroya would meet him on the way there, but Ibuki would probably be elsewhere doing something like drinking with Rindoh as Kikyo flirted himself off with Ayame. 

Not that he minded, he like spending time with Shiroya due to their similar natures and -believe it or not- interest. Maybe he should get Shiroya a sunflower, his birthday was coming up soon...

Ran shook his head, still deep in though. No, he couldn't. Ibuki has said he, Akria, and Yoshimasa had already planned a surprise birthday for Shiroya, not saying anything was Ran's job.

"Ran-Ran~" Shiryo's voice chimed brightly. The blue haired ninja ran down the streets of the Winter Village, snow in his hair and his face bright and happy. Ran grinned. It was good to see one of his lovers in such high spirits.

"Shiro!" The two embraced tightly, Ran kissing Shiroya's cheek lightly. "I missed you! Its been so long!"

"I would've come to visit, but Kaito needs to be watched or else he forget to eat and sleep...We should get going to the Autumn Village, Ran. We don't want to kept Ibuki waiting."

Ran nodded his head, following Shiroya to the Winter Village's border with the Autumn Village.

They were going to Hokuto Island, where they spend the majority of their time together- mainly because it was better then seeing all the other villages, in which they'd all seen about five millions times.

"What do think we'll do this time? I did like the bon—" 

Ran froze and blushed. How did he knew about his and Ibuki's "alone" time?!

"Shiro! Shh! We're in public, don't say things like that!" Ran covered his mouth, "How do you know about that?!"

Shiroya gave a confused look as he took Rancs hand off his mouth, "Bon Bon Cakes we bought. What are you talking about, Ran? If it's what you had Ibuki do when I'm not around then keep it to yourself."

Ran's cheeks stood red for a minutes before returning to the shade of his skin. That was right, Shiryo really didn't have any idea what they did when alone...

"...What do you guys do when you're both alone?!" Shiroya's face turned surprised as Ran bit his lip. It was something he'd rather not say- in public, at least.

"A-ask Ibuki, but be careful when answering..."

Shiroya gave a confused look before shurrging his shoulders. It wasn't that he cared, it was more of that he wouldn't bothering to pry in. And the blush on Ran's face said enough, no asking anymore questions.

Probably something he better keep his nose out of. And it was Ibuki, he did do strange things to them whenever they were one—they two of them anyway. 

A breeze blew past them, carrying numerous colorful leafs with in the air. Ran pulled a few leaves from Shiroya's hair while Shiroya did the same to ran. And Ibuki watched, adoring the sight of his two lovers. They were both so cute to him that it hurt. 

"Look at my two cuties being the cute little things they are." Ibuki grinned as he called out to them. The two shorter ninjas turned their heads and smiled, blushing lightly. Ran was first to run over, giving Ibuki a giant bear hug while the he place a kiss on Ran's forehead.

Shiroya walked over next, standing on his toes—even though he was still shorter—to place a kiss on Ibuki's, who kindly bent down slightly, lips. 

"I miss you both." Ibuki grinned, wrapped both of his arms around the two shorter males. 

"Me too! It's been so long!" Ran said, leaning over to Ibuki a bit closer in order to whisper, "Everything is set up right?" Ibuki nodded slightly. "Great!"

Shiroya gave a confused look before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to know what they were talking about till they wanted to say it. Of course, he felt a little heart broken that they still haven't wished him a 'Happy Birthday', but just went with it. Akira and Yoshimasa would tell him in place of his boyfriends- Shiroya was okay with that, they were both very busy with other things. 

"Let's go you two, Akira and Yoshimasa won't wait much longer." Ibuki grinned as he move his arms down to their hips, pulling them along towards the docks. 

—Time skip brought to you by Yayoi's long flowing hair—

Shiroya pulled the pillow closer to his chest. Something was up. Akira and Yoshimasa had said a word about his birthday, and it made his heart sink. They even advised the question!

-

"Shiroya! You've grown!" Akira said, rubbing her cheek against his, "If you keep grown you'll be taller then me! I'm getting old!"

"We aren't that far apart in age, Akira..." Shiroya sighed, "..."

"It's nice too see you again, Lord Shiroya, how have you been?" Yoshimasa said, looking up from the cup of tea he had been drinking. 

"Well...Ibuki and Ran haven't said anything to me today..." He began, waiting for the loud screaming of 'Happy Birthday' in his ears by Akira. 

"Was it a special day for you? Strange, Ibuki usual tells us everything." Akira gave a confused look, "Has he told you anything, Yoshimasa?" The dark purple haired ninja shook his head. 

Shiroya felt his heart break. They didn't even know? Or worse...Did they forget?

-

He felt like crying. Even his own best friends forgot(Excluding Ayame and Kaito, who celebrated the day before with him). How could they forget?

Shiroya pushed his face farther into the pillow. Did they no longer care about him? He refused to believe the fact that his own two lovers of three years would hate him, he hadn't done anything wrong- or that's what he believed. Not to mention that they would have said something or done something to tell him so. 

A knock came from the door. Shiroya wiped his face with a hand, opening the door, trying hs best to look as if he woke up from a nap.

"Are you okay, Shiro?" He knew voice belonged to Ibuki. "You look really sad."

"I...I'm fine." Shiroya did his best to give a smile. Ibuki's eyes narrowed before he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, bring in to a hug. 

"Ran and I have something planned, go to the living. I have to get something really quick." Ibuki placed a quick kiss on Shiroya's lips before walking down to his own room. Shiroya watched for a few seconds before listening to the older male and walking to the living room. 

His heart began to twist slightly. Maybe they really did forget and this was just some ordinary date the three of them were going on- like they did whenever they were here. 

Shiroya opened the door to the living room, his eyes widen in shock. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIROYA!!!" was both said and written as confetti was thrown in the air, falling like snow. Tears brimmed his eyes as Ran hugged him tightly, giving him loving kisses on his cheek and his thumb wiping away his tears. 

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, Shiro." Ran said, "Can you forgive me?" 

"Of course, Ran! But it would have been nice to know you didn't forget it was my birthday..." 

"I'm sorry, Shiro! Ibuki said it would be better if I didn't tell you!" The white haired male rubbed his cheeks against Shiroya's. 

"Ibuki said the same to us." Akira's voice rang out. "But I listened because he was paying for everything out of his own pocket."

"—And I'll do the same for Ran when next years comes around." Ibuki's voice came back. He held an arm behind his back and a cake with lit candles rested on the other. "Happy birthday, Shiroya."

Smiling brightly, and taking a deep breath, Shiroya blew out the candles. Akira took the cake and placed it on a nearby table, cutting it while Yoshimasa went to get the plates. Shiroya turned back to Ibuki and Ran, who both had their hands behind their backs, giving them confused looks. 

"Um..."

"Ran said you would like this, so I managed to get some for you." Ibuki held out a full bouquet of 20 sunflower; each in the color of red, orange, yellow, and white. Taking them in his hands, Shiroya grinned brightly as he ran his fingers down the soft petals. 

"Thank you..." Was all he amended to say. Ibuki bent down, giving Shiroya a full blown kiss as Ran's lips kissed his neck. 

"We're not done. Wait till tonight." Shiroya blushed brightly as he listened to Ran's words, knowing the Winter Village Chieftain was smirking.


	24. ~Admin's Pick~ Shiroya X Kaito: Death of an Angel, Birth of a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving everyone, but Shiroya, a surname because why not

Cold and alone, Shiroya made his way down the village’s dirt roads. He had lost his wings and refused to even try and return to heaven—his superiors would just make fun of him and taken even more advantage of him. There was no way he’d go back there. Not that he could anyway, without his wings, he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere in time.

Shiroya bumped into to someone, falling to the floor from being weak.

“Are you alright?” the man turned around and gave a gentle smile, holding his out towards Shiroya. His eyes glittered handsomely and were pure with kindness. Shiroya stared at him, his heart pounding—Was that who he thought it was?

The angel nodded slowly, taking the hand given to him and trying to stand up. He only fall into the man’s chest, which was well built and from. Shiroya braced himself for the hit, unaware that this man did not know him or anything done to him.

“You don’t seem very well. You are very thin and weak looking, come back with me, my father won't mind.” He smiled. “My name is Kaito Natsume, you are?”

“S-Shiroya, worker angel...” His voice cracked slightly and his mouth dry. How long has it been since he talked freely?

“You don’t have your wings, but your looks say different.” Kaito picked him up like a princess and began walking down the empty roads, heading towards a large house Shiroya had assumed was where Kaito had lived. “It’s an honor to find an angel.” Shiroya blushed lightly at his words.

A few servants gave strange looked toward them, then worried looked towards him. Did he look that bad?

“U...um...”

“No one’s ever seen an angel before, they’re just shocked by how beautiful you are. We need to get you cleaned up, would you like a bath?” Kaito smiled as his whispered in Shiroya ear. The angel shivered slightly at his breath touching his ear.

Shiroya nodded his head lightly as Kaito set him down on the floor in the bathroom. He kneeled in front of him, touching his face gently.

“....Your hand is very warm, Mr. Kaito...” Shiroya slightly cuddled onto the touch.

A smile touched Kaito’s face as he rubbed his thumb against Shiroya’s scarred cheek. “Thank you. Who did this to you? An angel shouldn’t have scars.”

Shiroya looked down and played with his fingers. Kaito said nothing more, lightly kissing the scar and moving his hands down to remove the once white kimono stained shades of gray and dark red. Shiroya braced himself for anything, after years of being taken advantage of, waiting to the floor to touch his skin.

“...You poor thing,” Kaito's hand stroked Shiroya's scarred body with gently moves meants, as if the angel was glass. “Do they still hurt, Shiroya?”

Shiroya shook his head. “I...It’s fine. You shouldn’t be doing this in the first place, Mr. Kaito, I’m not worth it.” He took Kaito’s hand and slightly pushed it away, earning a surprised look from the red head. “I’ll bathe myself, you could go do want you please. I’ll leave once I’m done.”

“You’re very injured, I cannot leave you alone. Let me help, Shiroya, I’ll wrap your cuts.” Kaito helped Shiroya up and to the bath. The hot warm calmed the angel down slightly as he sat down, slightly singing pains running through his body as the warm touched him. He felt Kaito’s fingers slowly trace his skin lightly, touching his scars with care.

He wanted to tell Kaito to leave him alone, that he wasn’t worth it, but the male’s touch was sending shivers down in spine.

Was he falling in love with a human?

~†~Few months later~†~

Shiroya smiled as he placed the flower necklace around Kaito’s neck and Kaito placed a small flower crown on his head. Shiroya giggled as Kaito placed a small kiss on his hand.

“Are you feeling better, Shiroya? You cut your hand pretty bad.”

“It hurts a little, but I’m fine.” Shiroya smiled, the small wings on his back moving in joy, “I really am thankful for you taking me in. I’m sorry if I’ve been nothing but a bother to you. And sorry about your wife—”

“Ayame was never my wife, she is just a really close friend of mine from the House of Kushinada. I’m sorry about getting Hanasunia mad at you, I had no idea you both knew each other.”

Shiroya shook his head, “It’s fine. Her mother is very kind, even though she can get violent. Lady Junsunia and Hana won’t hold anything against me, I am going to be living with them soon.”

Kaito’s eyes narrowed in sadness as his hand touched Shiroya’s cheek. A small blush creep on Shiroya’s cheeks as Kaito’s other hand touched his other cheek. “Are you sure you want to go? I like having you here. You were never a burden or a bother to me, you’re my precious little angel.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I want you to stay with me.”

Shiroya could feel his heart beating, “B-But, something like love between an angel and human is forbidden. Lady Junsuina had one and she’s now banished here and has to take on the roll of God’s “dirty worker”. Either that or you might be killed, Mr. Kaito.”

“I told you to just call me ‘Kaito’, Shiro. I don’t care if any of that happens. I love you no matter what, angel or human.” His lips touched his forehead, “Did you say I’m the reincarnation of your former lover?”

Shiroya bit his lips and nodded. Kaito was the reincarnation of his former angel lover, Kairo. They looked the same in every way and acted the same as well. Shiroya had tried his best not to get so close with the human, but Kaito pushed himself on Shiroya and now they were both in love and a mess. His father loved Shiroya like his own son, but if Kaito didn’t get married to a princess or royalty, he was going to lose his position in becoming king—which he had gone through hell for.

“Y-you and Kairo are the same, but you human and he wasn’t. Not to mention that I am not apart of royalty.” Shiroya gave a sad look, “Besides, you have a higher chance of dying than before. I have a feeling if you and I get married, one of my bosses might come down here and kill you.”

Kaito wrapped his arms around Shiroya’s small form, careful to to touch his newly growing wings. Shiroya nuzzle into Kaito’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat that echoed in his ears. He wrapped his arms around the male’s neck and pulled him closer.

“I'll always love you, dead or not.” His fingers touched the glove he had give Shiroya the day they both had slept together for the first time. A sun rested in the center of the backside of his hand, Shiroya barely took it off. “And this proves it.”

“Y-you were serious about us getting married?” Shiroya let out a shocked breath, his eyes widen. Kaito nodded his head. They both smiled. “I’m happy about that. What did your father say?”  
Kaito pressed a finger to his lips with a wink. Shiroya made a face but shook his head with a small laugh.

“He’s actually fine with it. He does think your a girl after all.” Kaito whispered in his ear, pressing his lips down his neck. “Everyone, but those you and I told, think the same as well.”

Shiroya sighed. It no longer matter. An angel never had a true gender, and Kaito loved him for that, even though his current body was taken in the shape of a male.

“So, I have to act as if I’m flat chested around the dressing maids? I could do that…” He grinned, “When are we going to get married?

“Why not at here? By the ocean?” Kaito looked over to the line of deep blue in the distance. Shiroya nodded his head in agreement. The ocean near the village was prettiest shade of blue he had ever seen. It was the perfect setting for a wedding anytime of day and any time of month.

“It sounds perfect.”

~†~Weeks later~†~

Shiroya looked into the mirror. Staring back at him, looking broken, was the angel he use to be. The halo broken, the feathers falling off and his eyes crimson and a crack replacing the pupil. The halo was braking. The mirrors Shiroya gave a sad unhappy look.  
Shiroya gave a soft smile.

‘You’re letting me die?’ He asked.

“It's time for you to really be free. I’m happier down here. Please, be free. I can’t handle seeing you look at me like that.” Shiroya gave a soft smile as he touched the mirror with his hand. “None of our ‘Masters’ will be able to touch us ever again.”

“Lady Shiroya, are you ready?” A maid called from the door. Shiroya turned his head a smiled. He nodded his head followed the maid to the room. She left, and Shiroya looked back towards the mirror. The broken angel him stood there watching. He smiled brightly and nodded his head. 

He left the room and followed the maid down to the beach, where Kaito waited with his father and Ayame next to him. On the other side waited Lady Junsunia and Hanasunia, with her older sister Junsui.

Shiroya made his way down the rows of people, happily smiling at Kaito, who had obvious happiness and love in his eyes. He faced Kaito and took his hand in his own.   
Kaito’s father began speaking, but Shiroya didn't listen as he just stared at Kaito.

Behind Kaito stood a man. Shiroya eyes widen as the man rose the gun and fired it.

A hand touched his cheek. Kaito gave him a smile. “I do.”

“Lady Shiroya? What do you say?”

“I-I do!” He tried his best to smile. Kaito pressed his lips to his and pulled Shiroya’s body closer.

It was at this moment that Shiroya knew he was no longer an angel. That part of him died, he was now Kaito’s lover and nothing could change that.

Even if angels were going to hunt him down, Shiroya knew he and Kaito would mange to live their life together.

“Kaito...I love you.” Shiroya smiled brightly as Kaito picked him up with ease and walked down the rows with a myriad of clapping hands. Kaito nuzzled his face into Shiroya’s next with a smile.

“I love you too, Shiro.” He lightly kissed his neck, “Forever till the day I die.”


	25. ~Admin's Pick~ Ethan X Yandere!Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song "Smoke and Mirrors"  
> Headcannon: Ray and Ethan have know each other since they were young, both of them training in the castle.

Ethan...I never meant to call you out on this, I knew it might happen but I didn't want to believe it. Everything that you and I have been through. All the stupid shit we'd do as kids; playing pranks on the king to just hanging out together, it was always us. 

To this day, I can seen beyond the smoke and false mirrors you've put up around you. Yet, you still think I can't see a thing.

And here you are, trying to yell at me like a dog. Your eyes glued to me and anger flashing in them. 

"Why?! What did she ever do to you, Ray?! Marget has done nothing to you!" he yelled.

If you only knew. That princess was always stealing you away from me, giving me dirty looks, and treating me like some peasant. She was so spoiled by her father—it hurt to know that she was even related to the king, who was always nice to all and treated everyone with respect and kindness.

Marget always hated me. 

"It really wasn't hard too see the truth that rots underneath her little princess act, Ethan." I answered, "You've hurt me more then anyone else has. Why weren't you honest from the start?"

"What?" His face turned confused. "What are you talking about, Ray?"

I placed a hand on my chest, near my heart. I placed my hand with knife down. "You know...I've always know she liked you. But, she's just a temptress, don't you know?" I walked over to the fainted—in truth she already was bleeding to death from the cut I had given her earlier—Marget and looked towards Ethan. "She'll say she loves even though all she wants is your soul. She breaks heart–I've seen it."

I wasn't lying about that. I've seen her with countless men. Each of the at their knees begging for her to take them back and how they'll do anything for her. Marget's response was cutting their heads off with her sword, taking the head to her room in the basement, and bring the body.

"I'll save you from her..." I looked over to him.

"I don't need saving! I love her and she loves me!" Ethan pulled against the ropes, trying to free himself and reach for his sword. "I don't know anything about this 'soul' thing, but I don't care! Marget loves me and that's finally!"

I could feel my heart slowly breaking. "Didn't you say we'd always be friends, Ethan?" My fingers ran over the table Marget was laying on. He seemed to freeze in place.

"Yes...I did."

"And that we'd get married when we both got older?" I look over to him, "I'd never heard those words from anybody before, you made me long for something more..." My fingers tugging against Marget's pink hair. "But then she tried to steal you love from me."

Ethan stared at me. The way he looked at me was really staring to get on my nerves.

"What's with that look? Do you think I'm really out of line here?" I pulled her head up and slammed—without realizing—her head on the table. He called her name loudly. To bad she was pretty much dead, she's been bleeding for hours now. And her breathing is pretty much gone, but she's still alive. I know it. That stupid little heart of hers is still beating.

He kept calling her name, as if he was expecting her to looked towards him.

"Stop calling her name. If you do as I say she may just make it out alive, Ethan." I grinned, "I love you."

His eyes widen in surprise. "How much do you want from me, Ray?" he gulped. 

"Oh, I'm not asking much. Just give me your heart." I answer, my grin growing, "And put no one else above. Just go on and say you love me." He seemed taken back for a few second before giving me a straight face. "And take my hands and say that I'll always be the one."

"..." His eyes were glued to me.

"Without you my life means nothing, so just say you love me!" I said. His mouth opened, but I stopped him. "And if you lie, this poor little thing will die!"

I slammed the knife on to the table, nearly hitting Marget's eye. He yelped, as if he were the one on the table. It was then I realized how I've been acting. 

"I'm sorry that I lost my cool, Ethan." I motioned over to the hanging dead bodies. His eyes widen, as if he knew what I was going to say. "As you can see, I've been very busy with planning on what to do with Marget."

"Don—"

"I managed to perfectly copy your hand writing and asked her to meet here alone, so we could sort things out." 

His eyes widen once again, fear flashing in them. After that, he gave me another looked that bother me. 

"Another look? What's with that? You seriously don't think I'm taking this to far do you?" I growled.

"W-What do you want me to do?" His voice nearly cracked.

"Oh, that. All you have to do is swear that you'll be true to me and I'll let her go right now. I'll transport her to her room and she'll have no memory of anything that happened." I grinned sweetly at him. Ethan seemed to ponder about it. "Remember, just don't lie. Her little head is on the line here~"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopen them and stared straight at me, obviously nervous.

"So, what will it be?"

"You!" He shouted, "I love you! Now, please, don't hurt her!"

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. "Really?! I'm so happy to hear that!" I was so happy, my heart could just burst. "Let's get married now! Tonight!"

"W-what?"

I gave a sad look, "You weren't lying to me, were you, Ethan? You love me, don't you?"

"Her and I are already married...we're going to have a family—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I pulled his sword from the ground. "I...I won't fall for this again! No matted what I'll always seen what's been that smoke and all of those fake mirrors!" I walked back over to the table. "I know you love deep inside...You're just trapped in her lie...So, I'll...Free you."

I stabbed the sword straight in to her chest. I kept stabbing it over and over, the blood stains my clothes and the sword, her rib cage crunching at my power.

Ethan screamed her name over and over, but I could hear anything over my laughing.

I stopped and threw her body off the table and into the other dead bodies. Ethan laid there with tears in his eyes. 

"What's the problem? Quit your crying! Be a man!" I screamed, "She didn't mean that much! Let me give you my love!"

He looked up to me surprised and scared. I enjoyed it.

"I'll give you everything! Take my soul, heart, and body! I give it all to you!" I pointed the sword to him, "If you don't accept it, you're gonna regret it!"

"..." he seemed frozen in place. "I...I played your game, why?!"

"Oh, I hate to play these games it always ends with someone dying...But you've driven me insane and I can't take! You forced me to do this because you wouldn't leave her!" I answered, falling to the floor and crying out everything I felt and bottles up. "Won't you tell me that you'll stay with me? Now that she's out of the way?!" 

All Ethan did was stare at me. I could tell what his face look like through all my tears, but I'm sure it wasn't something I should worry about. Marget is dead and he's mine now...

Nothing will take him away from me ever again...


	26. Hanzo X Rennoshin: Sorrows

Rennoshin watched Hanzo and his wife, Mariko, enter the clinic. The woman's stomach was rather large, no doubt she was pregnant with his child. Although he never said anything, Ren had always been jealous of Mariko. She was with Hanzo, the man he loved, and was married to him with their child soon on the way. 

She was always coming here to check on the baby, which he had lied about. The baby was hurting Mariko's body in more ways than one, although Ren wasn't one for killing, he didn't want to cause the woman to kill herself over something like that—but he didn't want to give her surgery either, because he was holding a useless grudge and due to danger of actually killing her. 

"Dr. Ren," Hanzo said, smiling softly as he patted Mariko's head, "Mariko is felling rather ill, could you take a look at her? She's been getting very weak as of late."

"Hanzo, I said I was fine. I bother Dr. Ren enough as is it." Mariko sighed loudly as she placed a hand on her face, "Besides, I just want the baby to have a happy life, even if I'm not around."

That statement proved that Mariko knew she was close to her death. 

"Stop saying such things! You are the mother, you'll be around for it as long as you can!"

Suddenly, Mariko's body crouched over and Ren called over a few nurses. The baby was no longer waiting, it was coming with no patience. Hanzo began to slightly freak out, causing Ren to hold him back.

"Let me be there for her!"

"I can't! She requested me not to let you near her during this time! Mariko doesn't want you to see what would happen!"

Hanzo gave a confused look, "What are you talking about, Ren?"

Rennoshin bit his lip and balled his hands into fist. He just gave it away. Now Hanzo was going to suffer the great agony of having to raise a child by himself, lonely with out someone he loved. 

The guilt began to built up in only a matter of seconds. It was tearing away at Rennoshin's heart. How could he have let this happen?

"Hanzo, the baby," He stared, "The baby made Mariko weak, to the point where she'd die if she ever gave birth." Hans's face was shocked and worried, the two emotions clashing together like enemies. "...I didn't say anything because I didn't know how Mariko would react or say, and she didn't tell you because Im sure you were over joyed to have a child with her."

"..." Hanzo stood silent.

"I'm sorry, but I do not think Mariko would be able to look you in the eye. However, someone must take of the child—"

"You take care of it." His tone was cold and hard, as if it were a thick sheet of ice trying to hide something from the human eye. "I cannot live knowing that I wasn't aware of my own wife's problems..."

"Hanzo, you are this child's father and nothing will change that! Think about what Mariko might say!" Rennoshin was beginning to panic. He's seen too many people give up on powerless infants to death, losing the chance they had at having something special in their lives. "She'd want you to stay and raise this child, Hanzo! If you don't, how do you think she'll feel? Even if she's dead, Mariko can still feel emotions from the afterlife; she's be angry and sorrowful that you didn't do the one thing she wants you to do!"

Hanzo's eyes shone with regret for a moment, as if he were actually seeing all of those expression on his wife's face. Rennoshin knew he hated it when his wife was sad, and was rather scared when she was angry, but that still didn't stop him. 

"I don't care, Ren. I can't raise a child on my own, I have many other things to do with my life! I want to keep this child, but I can't!" Hanzo's eyes brimmed with tears. "My duties as a ninja and son of a warlord prevent me from doing so!"

"Then let me and Kuma help you! We'll both be willing to help you in anyway we can, Hanzo!"

The ninja's eyes only cried more tears as his nodded, wiping them away slowly. "Although Kuma would be a wonderful mother figure, I feel as if I pressure her with too may things. Rennoshin, you should help me instead. You'd be a great figure for them to look up to."

Rennoshin nodded his head, knowing what he might get himself into. "Alright...I'll do everything I can to help you, Hanzo."

~Years later~

"Mama!" 

Rennoshin turned his head, his long blonde hair flowing behind him. He softly smiled as a little boy, Masanari, ran up to him. Masanari was the spitting image of Hanzo, nothing about Mariko remained in him but some of her personality. 

"What is it, Masanari?" Although being call 'Mama' and 'Woman' didn't really bother Rennoshin, it still kinda made him feel as if he;d left something behind the moment he agreed to help take care of Hanzo's eldest son( Hanzo had taken in a two more boys, those of which were left behind by their parents) all those years ago. 

"Is father coming home today? I wanna show him my new ninja skills!"

"And how has the training with your brothers going?" Rennoshin asked, raising an eyebrow playfully as the other two came out from their house. Although it wasn't the castle Hanzo's father had asked them to live in, it was still a well built house. "You know he'll as about that, Masanari."

The boy puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you always teasing me?"

Rennoshin chuckled as he patted Masanari's head, "Because it's fun. Are you three ready to go meet your father at the port? It's his birthday today so let's surprise him!"

"Really?!" the youngest, Hiroaki, asked with wide and bright eyes. "Cool!"

"It sounds fun..." the middle, Jiro, mumbled slightly, a small smile gracing his lips as he nodded slowly. "...Are we gonna see the others?"

"Most likely. You know they follow you father around. Let's go, and don't run off again!" Rennoshin said, glaring at them remember the last time they had done something like this. "We won't do anything next year if you do."

All three boys nodded, even though Rennoshin had been glared at Hiroaki and Masanari. 

\---

"Happy birthday, Father!" Hiroaki shouted as he jumped on to his father shoulders. Hanzo smiled brightly as the other two went to greet him. Rennoshin watched, smiling to himself. 

This was something he never thought would actually happen—the day he actually called Hanzo his husband and said that all four of them were his family, along with the time of having Hanzo confessing feelings hidden away in shadows. 

"Welcome back, Hanzo, I'm glad to see you're alright."

The ninja gave the blond a quick kiss on the lips, "It's nice to see you again as well, Ren. Did you bring them here for greeting or are we going out?"

Rennoshin nodded his head and smiled, taking Hanzo's hands in his. They walked down the streets, watching their sons climb the trees and play—of course, with the contest reminder of Rennoshin's to be careful—as they practiced throwing kunai at the request of their father.

"Hey." hanse slightly nudged Rennoshin's side.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm glad this all worked out well. I've never been happier." Hanzo's smile was bright and relaxed. "Do you think Mariko is happy as well?"

"Of course she's happy. Her family is going up healthy and strong, knowing that she's watching them."

Hanzo kissed Rennoshin's cheek, "I bet she's happy I'm happy with someone I also love."


	27. ~Lemon~Enya X Yoshitsune: Disobey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon/smut a head
> 
> Along with a fangirling MC at the end lol

"You all may leave. Enya, I have something to deal with and need your assistance." Yoshitsune said as he stood, the red head following.

Enya was confused, unsure of why Yoshitsune wanted to speak with him, "Yes, Lord Yoshitsune."

He tried to think of something he had done a few days before. Nothing came to mind, just everything he normally does. Although, Yoshitsune had been a bit annoyed as of late whenever Enya had mentioned about going out for dates and such...

"Enya."

"Ah-Yes, Lord Yoshitsune?" Enya smiled towards his leader. The male across from him had a serious face one, very different from the normal smile he'd have. "...Have I...Done something to upset you, My Lord?"

Yoshitsune did not answer. In fact, he glared at Enya for a minute or two before raising a finger and curled it over and over.

Following his order, Enya walked over to Yoshitsune, till he was in front of him.

"Enya," he stiffened as Yoshitsune's hand touched his leg and pulled him to the floor. Although he never said or showed anything, Enya could not help but love his leader-- wanting kiss him when they were alone and just embrace at night before sleeping.

Enya swallowed the lump in his thoart, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you know why I called you here?" Yoshitsune's hand trailed up the red head's leg, pulling off everything it touched with one easy tug.

Enya shook his head as the lump came back and his face bloomed to crimson.

Yoshitsune crawled on top of him, his kimono discarded on to the floor of his room. His hands slowly made their way down, causing Enya to shiver.

"Remember what I told you about bring women back here?" He whispered, "I told you that women, aside from the maids, aren't allowed here with out my permission, Enya."

Enya stood quiet, unable to to speak. Yoshitsune's began kissing his inner thigh, a finger toying with his entrance like nothing. Being the man he was, playing around with people was his thing-- so he did have a relationship with a man before, however it didn't last very long. Yoshitsune was the only one who knew about it, so maybe this was blackmail?

"Yo-Yoshitsune..." Enya moaned his name as the finger was pushed in, followed by a second one. 

A chuckle came from the male above him as he curled his fingers, grinning lustly down at the red head, enjoying the sight.

Before long, the fingers were removed and Yoshitsune's hips bucked against Enya's. The red head moaned, his back arching. Yoshitsune bent over, looking Enya in the face, placing the red head's legs on his shoulders.

Yoshitsune bucked again, Enya moaning loudly.

"Yo-Yoshitsune!" He cried, his arms wrapping around the male above him.

His mind became hazy the third time Yoshitsune had pushed himself in, causing Enya to throw his head back. All of the right spots were being hit on the first try harsly, sending serious waves of pleasure to Enya's head.

"...G...Go faster..." He moaned, his fingernails digging into his leader's back.

Yoshitsune watched with pleased eyes. It wasn't everyday someone like Enya ended up being the one begging. "Of course, Enya."

The playboy was now his slut, what more could he ask for?

Moving faster, Yoshitsune placed his lips on Enya's to keep the noise down, knowing a maid might've heard.

"Do you love me, Enya?" Yoshitsune whispered, feeling himself close. All Enya did was moan a 'yes' as his back arched. He called his name again, finally hitting his climax.

"Enya...I love you too." Yoshitsune grinned as his bucked harsly against the ninja's hips once more before hitting his climax, moaning Enya's name lowly.

Yoshitsune rested himself on Enya's chest for a moment before lifting his head. The sound of footsteps running of sounded dimly, but assumed it was nothing but the maids trying to finish something.

*In the meeting room(it's about get fangirled in here)*

Sakura returned with her long sleeves on her nose, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" She nodded her head towards Hyuga as she giggled.

"Did something happen?" Goyo asked, approching the girl with a cloth for her nose in case it was bleeding.

Sakura nodded her head, her giggling becoming slightly louder as she sat down, in her own little world.

All the ninjas looked at her strangely, then pained when she had fallen backward, a small fountain of blood shooting out from her nose.

"We have to stop the bleeding! Get more cloth for her nose!" Hyuga ordered as he picked her up and held her head back so no more blood who come out. "What has gotten into you?"

All Sakura did was smile and giggle, "Can't...tell...you!"


	28. ~Lemon~ Kila X Yayoi X Mitsuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumt/Lemon a head—rape
> 
> I do not support rape. it's in this because is something these two crazy people would do

Yayoi pulled against the chains that linked him to the floor, the metal rubbing harshly against his wrist.

He was mentally cursing himself out for managing to get caught after doing so well. Now here he was, on his knees and hands, chained to the floor like an animal. The faces of his friends flashed through his mind as the thought of the two weirdos killing him played within his head.

Ayu would be all alone, Ayame would have no one to look up to(Or at least he thought), Rindoh would need a new drinking partner... all of that flashed through Yayoi's head like a painful shot to the chest.

"Damn..." he gritted his teeth together, seeing that there was no real way for him to get out of this.

"Oh, are you feeling sorry for what you did?" Mitsuru's voice filled his ears as the blade of Kila's scythe touched Yayoi's neck. The blade cold against his skin as he saw the eyes of a killer looking down at him from the reflection.

"Why can we just kill him already? I'm getting pretty bored with his poker face, Mitsuru." Kila said, his tone both bored and annoyed as his eyes narrowed at Yayoi through the blade. "Seriously, I just want to take his head off! Do you have idea how mad we could get that bitch to be?"

Yayoi felt his body tense up. Kila really had no self control, did he? Just killing was what ran through the red head's blood and mind.

Mitsuru gave a grin as his tongue went up Yayoi's cheek, as if he were a dog. The blond shuddered from disgust and the odd feeling. Yayoi slightly knocked the side of his head against Mitsuru's forehead, causing the male to let out a light chuckle and grin.

"Now, Now, Kila, you'll scare him." Mitsuru purred, his nose nuzzling into Yayoi's blond hair, which was slightly dirty from being thrown on the floor many times over. Kila groaned slightly, obviously not wanting to see Mitsuru's actions. "Plus he's very important to us, we need him alive so the Princess could give up the treasure."

Yayoi felt his heart stop. Now he really wished Kila would kill him. He knew that Ayame would never give up the treasure, he would make sure of it—and whoever she was with as well—these two freaks, or whatever they wanted to be called, would have to kill every single one of them before they got to the treasures.

Mitsuru's tongue licked him again, and Yayoi pulled away completely. That man needed to get himself checked.

"He's gonna have to pick one of us, quit hoggin' and let him choose, damn it!" Kila's annoyed tone made Mitsuru rolled his eyes and smile as he pressed his nose against Yayoi's cheek. "Mitsuru!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I heard you the first time, Kila," He said, moving away and standing in front of him. Kila did the same. "Because there's only one of you and two of us, you'll have to choose between us. So, which will it be? Me or Kila?" Another grin was plastered on to Mitsuru's face. He felt like the middle of some sick love triangle, being forced to choose between these two crazy men.

Yayoi stared at the two. They wanted him to pick between them? Yayoi was going to be honest with himself; he was expecting one or the other to basically take him to wherever and just take him then and there.

The both of them were bad, really bad. Maybe even both were serious sadists—Yayoi didn't want to know or find out anytime soon—and maybe even would kill him if they had the chance.

The only logical reason was to think it over, see what he knew about them both and pick. Yet—no matter how anyone looked at it—both were bad, each having some trait the only grew worse with the other.

There was Mitsuru: Yayoi didn't need to explain anything over. This man kept knifes in his boots and was probably mentally insane and sane at the same time, not to mention that he was one of the most bipolar males he knew. Really bipolar—Like this man needed to see some help for it.

Then there was Kila: Yayoi was pretty sure he was a born crazed killer with a serious sadistic side—which Yayoi had seen first hand when someone had broken into their base and listened to Kila's words. Even though it was probably going to hurt, at least Kila didn't waste any time, whereas Mitsuru would enjoy every moment, prolonging the whole thing.

Still, Yayoi didn't want to choose between these two. Who was he suppose to choose? He had no real way of escaping, they watched him like hawks, they were both going to kill him if he even stared out a window fifty feet away from him.

"C'mon, hurry up and pick! I'm gettin' bored!" Kila said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yayoi sighed, "Neither."

"Excuse me?" Mitsuru rubbed his pinky in his ear, "Could you repeat that?"

"I said 'Neither'. I gave you my answer so please leave me alone. I'm your prisoner, not your t—" He had been cut off by Mitsuru pressing their lips together harshly. Yayoi pulled away with everything he could, his face being pulled back by Mitsuru's unnaturally strong hand.

His eyes glowed a dangerous hue of blue, the expression he wore becoming more sadistic as Yayoi realized how far he's managed to piss him off in a few words. 

"Exactly." Mitsuru hissed, "You are our prisoner, you will pick between us."

"Misturu." Kila's voice sound almost shocking to Yayoi, who had forgotten he was there, "Why don't we both have our turns at the same time? Think it'll teach him a lesson."

Yayoi felt his body freeze as Mitsuru's annoyed expression turn into a smirk, a lustful and cocky smirk. The dangerous blue mixing with a hue of pure driven lust. It was at this point he wished Kila had never spoken up, Mitsuru's eyes had a certain look that made Yayoi feel uncomfortable in own his clothing.

A pink tongue licked at pale lips, the smirk growing. It was obvious that he agreed with Kila.

Kila's hands touched his dress shirt, pulling off his body with a power tug, undoing all of the buttons at once. He cut off the sleeve with his scythe, causing the blond ninja to stiffen at the feeling of cold metal against his skin. Yayoi flinched as rough fingers touched his nipples, pinching with a hard pressure. A tongue touched his neck, moving up to his chin.

Struggling to move away, Yayoi shuttered. The feeling wasn't foreign, he and Rindoh were in a relationship together (Admin doesn't really ship them, I see them as best friends but since they are drinking buddies...you get my *coughs* drift.), but the hands that were touching his body were more then hungry, more than lustful. They were out to kill, dangerous, and horrifying—only the gods know how many people have been killed by those hands. 

Kila's fingers slightly twitched while Mitsuru's nails almost dug into Yayoi's skin. 

These clearly liked it rough between them, and it was all going to be shown to him one way or another. 

Yayoi was now worried. Was he going to get hurt out of this or was he just going to be turned into some sex slave?

They did say they needed him alive to show to Ayame, which meant she was coming here sooner or later. Yayoi didn't want that. He loved Ayame like his younger sister, and if she saw him in such a state she'd break down. What older siblings would want their younger sibling, or anyone who looked up to them like a god, to see them in such a state?

He knew she was upset—maybe even angry—about him "joining" these two for the treasures. But what was he to do? He couldn't exactly 'disobey' his older brother, especially when his father had told him to, not to mention that he was to make sure they the two nuts jobs didn't get them or do anything rash about it.

The pants he wore were torn off, the scraps of cloth thrown somewhere in the room. A finger touched his butt, slowly fondling his cheeks and spreading them apart.

"Wow, look how cute," Mitsuru's voice was heavily laced with lust, "It's almost as if it's begging for us."

It was at his word Yayoi blushed heavily. There were a few memories here and there when Rindoh had said so, but that was Rindoh not this creep. 

Two fingers were pushed inside, Yayoi had moaned and his body jerked from the sudden feeling. He heard Kila chuckle from behind him, leading to the conclusion that those were Kila's fingers. 

They moved in and out in, Yayoi bit his lip and tried his best to ignore the feeling. However, his body was already use to moaning when this happened to him.

A small moan escaped his lips.

"Did ya hear that?" Kila chuckled as Mitsuru nodded his head, grinning lustfully, "Mitsuru, he looks a little lonely on this side."

The male lifted Yayoi with one hand, showing his bare chest to the bi-polar blue eyed male in front. A tongue went over his lips as he trailed his fingers down Yayoi's chest. They were slim and cold, almost similar to Kila's, only softer. Mitsuru's lips, cold against Yayoi's skin, moved down the center of the blond's chest. 

The lips moved down farther and Yayoi's legs were spread open by Kila. Mitsuru's tongue moved up his shaft, his lips taking over the tip as Yayoi moaned. Kila's hips bucked into his harshly, the feeling in his legs was going numb.

These two had him by the ropes, there was no point in escaping, he'd just be treated worse.


	29. ~Lemon~ Werewolf!Enya X Vampire!Hyosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon/smut
> 
> let's face it, you wouldn't be reading this if these weren't included lol

Within the pale light of the moon, Hyosuke moved among the treetops. He moved through the air quietly, not making a sound as he landed in front of an abandoned church. This was the only place he was welcome-this was a place where no one could see him, where no one could hear him, and where no one could catch him.

This was the place he was brought to as a child, when he was bullied over and over for looking like a girl. He couldn't remember what had led him to this place, but the church itself held a very special place within Hyosuke's heart.

He landed on the top of the stairs, in front of the large doors. He opened them with the doors creating a loud creaking sound echoing through the large and empty room. Hyosuke floated his way down the aisle, pasting the countless rows of pews and heading towards the altar.

The windows were broke, shards of glass were scattered among the aisles. The moonlight burst its way through and light up the empty church with pale light. The walls had paint chipping off. The pictures of people he could not name where slowly fading from the wall and becoming a shadow of the former glory they once were.

Although it was practically decaying, Hyosuke knew no demon would bother to enter. Even if it was losing it power, it was still a church-still holy ground.

His green eyes looked out the window closet to him.

There, in the middle of a dark and starless sky, was the full moon.

"A full moon?" Hyosuke felt small bits and pieces of memories fill his mind. "It was a full moon when I came here too..."

Before he could say anything else, Hyosuke stood up. There was something close by, a sign of power.

This place was abandoned and had his sent all over it, who was crazy enough to cross his territory?

A man opened the doors and walked towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" Hyosuke shouted.

The man kept walked forward, his features brimming viable within the light.

Red hair, amber eyes, tall...and quite handsome-but Hyosuke could tell he fooled around to much by the very faint smell of female perfume on his body.

His eyes widen once he saw the clothing the man wore.

T-the clothes of a priest?! This is the worst place to be caught by one!

He began to panic. Even though this place was dead, Holy grounds still kept their value among those who could use holy magic. It didn't matter if the pace was dying, the holy magic could still be power through what remained.

Hyosuke bared his fangs and growled slightly.

The priest only place a hand in front of him with a calm face. "You don't have to be so battle ready. I come here in peace, not in vain."

Hyosuke stared at the man, not moving. He couldn't sense anything exorcist wise, or anything holy for that matter(besides what was left in the church, which was duller then anything he's smelled), but he could feel power coming from somewhere. There were two forces, one was pressing down the other force, as if compressing it.

"Please, believe me. I really do some in peace."

Hyosuke let out a heavy sigh. What a weird guy...

"Do you really think it is easy to trust someone you've just met?"

The man grinned softly and chuckled, "No, I suppose not."

"In any case, what's your name?"

The man looked Hyosuke in the eye, a soft grin on his face. His amber eyes had the 'Oh, right, I never told you' look-which had only confused Hyosuke.

"Enya. My name is Enya."

Hyosuke kept starring at him. Enya? The name sounded more fimiliar the the back of his own hand. He knew someone named Enya, but their appearance wouldn't come to his head.

"Enya..." Hyosuke gave the red a head a look. "So, what's the use of a rotting church? Is it because of reconstruction?" If that were the case, Hyosuke would have to find somewhere else to skull-which he was doing now since he hadnt be able to find food-and relax.

"No," Enya answered, "You could say I live here."

Hyosuke's eyes widen slightly. This priest lived in a decomposing church? What priest did that? Last he checked, priest were very high on the social pyramid-- they lived very good lifes despite being so simple(minus the higher ranking ones).

"Unfortunately, I don't get along very well with humans, and..." Enya slightly approached closer, standing right in front of the first step that led to the altar. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Yes..." Hyosuke began to wonder of this man was stupid or was trying to become some sort of exorcist, which were praised more then any normal priest and could kill his kind in seconds. "It's the night of the full moon."

"Yes, so I stay here. I'm different from most."

"I don't care...This is my territory! " Hyosuke growled, his hunger taking over his mind. This conversation was going on for to long, he could no longer take it. "Tunete zeu care zboară uragan!"

Something snapped loudly, and the second force had disappeared.

"Care se încadrează în focul lunar!" A huge ball of flames had emerged out of nowhere, intersecting Hyosuke's attack from earlier, causing it to disappear.

Hyosuke was in shock, as for nothing he went up against had been able to do so. But, in front of him now stood a red headed, Enya he hoped, with red ears and tail. Sharp flags grew from his mouth as a low growl had echoed lowly in his throat.

This guy is a werewolf?! I'll be killed!

Enya lunged at the brown haired vampire, pushing him down to the floor with a painful force that nearly caused the floor behind the smaller male to have an impact mark.

Hyosuke felt the pain spike through his body fiercely as he looked at the slightly taller male above him. "S-Stay sane, would you!"

He go no answer other then a lick on the ear. Hyosuke shivered and let out a soft moan, surprising himself with such a sound.

"Savuros...You taste so sweet, Hyosuke." Enya whispered, his voice slightly shaking yet tinted with lust.

Hyosuke was about to ask the werewolf how he knew his name, which he had never told him, but was cut off Enya kissing him and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Enya's hand traveled up, touching his skin with gently movements as the other hand pulled down whatever was on his body.

"You have such a nice smell..."

Hyosuke nearly jumped went Enya had sniffed his chest, licking his nipple in the process. The one questioned that related in his mind was: 'Why aren't I being eaten?!'

"Imi pare rau, Hyosuke," Enya whispered, looking at the vampire with an apologetic look. "I-I can not hold myself back..."

The first thing that came to Hyosuke's mind was the fact Enya could've been, and might as well been, in a heat. A serious one at that. His tail was wagging back and forth excitedly, his ears twitched every time Enya took a deep breath of Hyosuke's sent.

Fingers pinched the other nipple, his clothes being thrown elsewhere with the church floor. Hyosuke placed a hand on Enya's chest, trying to push him away. Such things weren't allowed in a church, he wasn't some ill-mannered creature of the night, he respected the church's rules-yet, it was quite clear that Enya was no where near stopping.

The werewolf's mouth took Hyosuke's unoccupied nipple into the mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking away like a fresh piece of candy. The vampire bit his lip, trying his best to stay quiet. Although he had never really done such things, and because of the full moon he was a bit more sensitive, huge waved of pleasure washed over him as Enya's body pressed against his.

Enya's fingers tugged at the other nipple, causing Hyosuke to moan loudly.

At this very moment, nothing matter. God wasn't like what those priest said, he wasn't going to control your actions. Even if this felt rude and wrong, Hyosuke could no longer help it.

"I really wanted to meet with you, Hyosuke. So I dressed like a priest in that form. But..." Enya's mouth moved away, taking Hyosuke's forearm and kissing it. It was until now the vampire realized he had gotten a burn from the werewolf's attack from earlier. "It's impossible, I want you so much I can't take it."

Without another word, the rest of Hyosuke's clothes were thrown elsewhere. Out of embarrassment(and coming back to his senses) Hyosuke got up and tried to move away from the werewolf, sitting himself up using a nearby pew.

Enya, however, grabbed his tail. He ran his tongue over it, causing Hyosuke to freeze and fall back down to the floor in a moaning mess.

"N-No...N-Not there..."

The vampire bit his lip as Enya lifted his hips up. A warm tongue touched between his ass, while his tail was grabbed with his hardening member by Enya's large hand. The hand began to pump, sending move waves of pleasure though Hyosuke's body, touching the correct nerves in his body.

He became a moaning mess—never did he think he was able to make such noises. The tongue was removed, replaced by long fingers and touched spots the tongue couldn't wither reach or touch. Hyosuke felt his body began to give in. 

It shivered under Enya's touch, his lips touched the smaller's back and moved down. It was a such a sweet gesture.

Enya, on the other hand, was enjoying the amount of cute this vampire possessed. He was such an adorable child who had grown into an even adorable male—his forever mate, his one and only.

"It's so hot inside," Enya whispered to the vampire, "Does it feel that good?"

"I...I don't know..." Hysouke managed to respond, his body already feeling limp.His body straightened once he felt something hot and thick push it's way though his ass. A large wave of pleasure crashed down on him, his body fully going limp. 

"I-It hurts! N-not gonna...fit!"

"Its still going in, relax." Enya whispered in Hyosuke's ear. His hands picked up Hyosuke's body and placed him on a nearby pew. Strength returning to his arms, Hyosuke pushed himself up. "I'm sorry, Hyosuke..."

"I-If you're going to apologize then don't do it!" He half glared at Enya with a blushing face. His right leg was raised and Enya bucked his hips against Hyosuke. The vampire let out a loud moan, perking up Enya's ears.

"Is it..here?" He trusted his hips once again, earning a louder moan from the vampire, who was digging his nails into the wood of the pew. His control completely vanishing, Enya pushed his hips at a speed Hyosuke's mind could not process. The amount of pleasure shooting through his body was breath taking—literary. 

It felt he could not breath in the tsunami size wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Everything was numb with pleasure as Enya held him close, his hand pumping his member. 

"E-Enya!" Hyosuke had no other way of telling he was close, his vision blurred and once Enya stopped, his climax finally reached, Hyosuke slumped down to the floor. He close his eyes and fell asleep. 

Enya slightly freaked out because of it, he had no idea Hysouke was going tot pass out and almost hurt himself picking up the vampire and placing him on the altar, in the moonlight. 

He brushed some the hair out of his face a grinned. Enya kissed the vampire's forehead and placed his head on his shoulders. 

Hysouke and Enya were no longer going to be separated, they were going to be together for as long as they lived. And Enya knew it well.

~~

Yep, that just happened. I used the Romanian language since the first ever vampire story, Dracula, created took place in Romania(Trasylvania is the central part of Romania, look it up) which is where the fanfic takes place.

Translations:

Tunete zeu care zboară uragan!= Thunder God Flying Hurricane(Hyosuke's Special Attack)

Care se încadrează în focul lunar!= Falling Lunar Fireball(Enya's Special Attack)

Savuros= Tasty/savory

Imi pare rau= I'm sorry

~Do tell if the translations are wrong, I'm always looking for proper ways to say different things in different languages. Thank you!~


	30. ~Lemon~ Dom!Kinshiro X Sub!Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see the title

"I'm home, Mako!"

"W-Welcome home, Kin—Master..." Makoto mumbled with a bright red face, hands tugging down the skirt in the front, which didn't really do anything for him. 

Kinshiro closed the door and put his hands on Makoto's shoulders, his green eyes looking at him up and down while drooling. He giggled like a child, kissing Makoto fully on the lips. The blue haired male pulled away, his cheeks full crimson. 

"That reeeeaally suits you~!" He chimed, rubbed his cheek on Makoto's, "Those frills, mini skirt, and stockings are just perfect for you~!" Makoto could tell Kinshiro had been drinking a bit before he came here.

This all stared with a simply bet—the two playing a game of shogi. Makoto had been working and was so rudely interrupted by his overly annoying boyfriend telling him to take a break and to play with him. Not that he minded, but it really wasn't helping his reflexes get calmer. They were making it worse, and he already had highly trained reflexes.

What was sad was that he even agreed to these terms knowing that he was most likely going to lose with out a doubt. Just, when it came to what Kinshiro wanted, it was like starring into a puppy's face when eating—especially when it was pulling it's puppy dog eyes—which what Kinshiro had done.

Kinshiro was sometimes a child. A really perverted child who sometimes didn't seem to understand what 'No' meant.

Makoto jumped when he felt Kinshiro's hand fondle his ass and his lips kiss the back of his neck. 

"K-Kinshiro!"

"Aren't you going to give me a welcome back kiss?" 

Makoto slightly moved away, only to be grabbed by Kinshiro once again. "S-Stop..."

"Makoto," Kinshiro breathed, "Please...Kiss me?"

The blue haired male's face turned red as he turned around and kissed his boyfriend's lips gently. Kinshiro's hands touched Makoto's butt once again, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Their tongue twirled together, Makoto feeling his body slowly turn against him towards Kinshiro's lustful, yet passionate, desires.

They both pulled apart. Kinshiro looked at Makoto for a moment before give a small smile. "Do you want even more?"

His face turning a bright red, Makoto pushed Kinshiro's face away.

~~~~

Makoto, trying his hardest not to look over to Kinshiro and glare at him, chopped up the vegetables and placed them in the pot. He was trying to make it the way he would always do, but Makoto knew he was getting distracted.

"Mako, you're so cute~!" Kinshiro chimed from the table, where he was watching him cook.

"S-Shut up, Kinshiro! I'm trying to cook!"

Looking around, Makoto had realized he had forgotten the most important thing he needed, and it wasn't anywhere. He bent down slightly, looking though the cabinets underneath the sink—making sure that nothing special was in there and sighed. 

A loud thump came from the table, causing the blue haired male to look at his boyfriend, who was holding his knee with a slightly flushed face. 

"Kinshiro! Are you alright?!" 

The male laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he rubbed his knee. "I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He answered almost imminently, staring at Makoto with wide eyes and a straight face. "But, when we're done eating, you'll have to clean the hallway—I haven't had the chance so...."

Makoto only nodded and returned to cook, not sure what Kinshiro meant by anything. 

When done, Kinshiro hadn't dug in. All he did was stare at Makoto. Was he expecting something?

"Kinshiro, is something wrong?" Makoto looked over to his boyfriend, who only kept staring at him. The feeling of self doubt filled his chest. What if Kinshiro didn't like the food? What if Kinshiro didn't like what he saw(Despite picking it out himself with out Makoto's knowledge)?

Or maybe—just maybe—he was bored of him.

"I want you to feed me." Kinshiro demanded. Makoto sighed, trying his best to replaced relief with slight annoyance. 

He picked up the chopsticks, taking a pieces of the food and putting it near Kinshiro's mouth. The other male smiled childishly, opening his mouth. He took the food off of the chopsticks, chewing as he stared at Makoto with happiness. 

He really was taking advantage of Makoto's order submissiveness, wasn't he?

After what felt like hours, the plates had finally been made empty. Kinshiro rested his arm on the table, holding his chin as he smoked from his pipe. The smell of vanilla drifted through the room as Makoto washed dishes. 

It was a bad habit of Kinshiro's to smoke after a meal, but at least it smelt pleasant around the house—not to mention was a bit safer than other kinds of smoking. 

Mako gently tapped his foot on the floor, swaying his body a bit to a beat that flowed through his head, from a song he couldn't remember for the life of him. Whatever it was, it was certainly making his chores a bit better. 

Hands grabbed his hips. 

Oh God, not this ag—!

Makoto moaned as he felt Kinshiro's fingers touch his ass, pinching their way to his hole. The pleasant smelling breath of his lover filled his nose as Kinshiro pressed his chest against Makoto's back. The other hands roamed over the skimpy maid outfit, pulling the crop top(which really only covered his pecks/breast and massaging the soft skinned nipple. Teeth nibbling at his ear lobe. 

"K-Kinshrio~" Makoto moaned, "S-Stop it, we can't do it here."

A sexy chuckle came from his lover. Kinshiro, grinding his hips slightly against Makoto, only kissed up his shoulder, making his way up to the blue haired male's neck. His hands rubbed at his side, moving towards Makoto's front.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kinshiro huskily whispered, "You shouldn't be telling your master what to do. I'll have to punish you for that, Mako~"

Makoto felt Kinshiro's hand touched his hardening member, pulling his apron up while he did so. Makoto bit his lip. All this touching was awakening the burning passion Kinshiro had implanted in him, it was growing faster at every touch. 

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Makoto moaned, managing to keep his voice in cheek as he did so. "But, please—"

"Ahh, I haven't touched you in so long, Makoto," Kinshiro whispered in his lover's ear, "You know you want this just as much as I do."

Makoto feel heat rise to his face. As much as he wanted it as well, there were still things to do around the house—and Makoto knew for a fact that Kinshiro wouldn't do any of them. He tired to pull away, only to be pushed down to the floor. Lips touched the back of his neck and he heard Kinshiro chuckle. 

"Where are you going?"

"I-I have things to do, Kinshiro!" Makoto, trying not to moan, spoke quickly. He tried to think of the first and most powerful excuse to use against Kinshiro. But the excuse he used was partly true, there were still things he was to do around the house, but they were small things that could wait till later.

Kinshiro chuckled once again and pushed Makoto back down on the floor. "You're not going anywhere, Mako-chan~ Those things can wait till later~"

Great. that idea had just gone down the gutter.

"B-But, K-Kinshiro—" His lover cut him over with a deep kiss. It was a kiss what was short, but powerful and long enough to take the breath away from Makoto.

"Master," Kinshiro's tone turned into that of a seductive man, and a dominate one at that. "Did you already forget the one little rule you had to follow? That's so unlike you, Mako."

The blue haired male could seriously feel the amount of heat that was crossing though his body, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, and he could hear the pouring of his heart against his ribs. As much as much as he wanted it, and as much as Kinshiro was right, Makoto didn't want to leave anything undone. 

His habit of finishing everything off before the deadline was drilled into him and having Kinshiro trying to stop him wasn't going to work. At least not this time. 

"M-Master, please let me go finish..." 

A grin tuned Kinshiro's lips as he stared down at Makoto. It was the same grin that Makoto knew as 'you-are-not-getting-away-from-me' smirk he'd usual wear we they'd have sex. It wasn't really sadistic, but now that he stared at it longer, a small part of the green haired male was really sadistic and it was starting to show though. 

"Hmm," Kinshiro hummed as his face leaned in closer to Makoto's chest. His lips touched a harder nipple, giving it light butterfly kisses and before nibbling it for a few seconds. Within those few seconds, Makoto felt a huge wave of pleasure hit him powerfully. 

He moaned loudly, a hand knotting itself within Kinshiro's hair. Kinshiro chuckled and kissed Makoto's neck. Knowing the gesture, Makoto opened his mouth to say something—to beg for the end of this—but could only let out moans that pleased Kinshiro's ears.

"Did you want to say something, Makoto?"

"F-For the love of...P-please let me, master!" Wording finding his throat, Makoto spoke as loudly as he could, his moans interrupting as he whimpered underneath his "master".

Kinshiro's smirk grew, "Let you what?"

Makoto bit his lip, trying to find the words in his hazed mind. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't say it from the upmost pleasure he felt.

"...L-let me...C-cum, M-Master!" He shouted, his facing turning brighter the moment it registered in his mind. The seductive laugh from Kinshiro touched his ears. It made his spine shiver, the feeling amazing as the male on top gave one finally thrust that ended it.

Makoto's back arched, his mind dazed, his body relaxing to the floor after the flash of light passed him. Lips trailed from his cheek to his nose then to his own lips. 

"You're so cute when you cum like that. I should do that more often to you." Kinshiro grinned as he pet Makoto's head, causing the male to fall asleep in his daze.

How he loved it when Kinshiro did that...


	31. Yandere!Makoto X Kinshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~(Highly influenced by Yandere Simulator)Takes place in modern day high school: Kison(assassination) Academy~

Makoto smiled as the body fell to the floor, the once pure white snow now a dark crimson. Picking the now dead of Ruri, Makoto headed for the incinerator in the back of the school. He could see that no one was around and bolted for it. The bodies of Haru, who he had killed with a rusty pipe made purply out of lead; Yui, who he killed with an axe straight to the neck; and a few others Kinshiro had spoken with were already in. 

Dropping the body in with the knife and his coat that had been stained with blood, and turned it on(*wiggles eyes brows* XD). Popping and cracking touched his ears, warmth touched his skin, and the smelt of burning touched his nose. 

Makoto grinned. Taking a notepad out from his pocket with a pen, he began to scratch out names. Most of them were girl names given to him by someone who called themselves "Kokoroe". Most of them had all been girls who had crushes on Kinshiro—the one and only man Makoto ever loved—and how they were trying to get him all to themselves. 

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like you won't be getting to Kinshiro anytime soon." Makoto whispered to the incinerator, as if the dead during bodies would be able to hear him. Turing around to his bag—which he had left there before he murdered so he wouldn't have to go back into the school for it—Makoto pulled out his spare jacket and put it on.

Leaving, acting like he had just finish his job of taking out the trash, Makoto headed towards the school gates. There was Kinshiro, waiting for something with a worried look on his face. 

"Kinshiro," Makoto smiled, "Is something wrong? You look unnaturally worried."

"Hello, Makoto." Kinshiro replied, his tone worried, "I'm worried about Soji, he was suppose to be here a while ago. He and I have something to take care of back at home."

Makoto felt his eyes brow nearly twitch. Was Soji in on Kinshiro as well?!

"Soji was talking with Aoi last I saw him..." Makoto tried to sound un-annoyed by what he had just been told. "Are you and Soji close?"

"He's younger brother by adoption. So, yes, we are close."

As much as Makoto wanted to sigh, it still made him worry. Soji was his bother by adoption, not by blood—that meant there was a higher chance of Soji wanting Kinshiro for his own.

"Oh, I see him," Kinshiro waved to the black haired male leaving the school with Ichika by his right with Aoi on the left. "Makoto."

"Yes, Kinshiro?"

"Have you seen Yui or Hary any where? The both of them and Haru haven't shown up for class past period. Kazemasa and Saori are worried about Haru, I'm worried about Yui."

"No, I haven't...Sorry."

Kinshiro shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked you. Well, see you tomorrow."

Makoto smiled, yet in the back of his head, he was screaming. He had forgotten about Saori! She was the one who was getting all goodie-goodie with Kinshiro!

He bit his lip, slowly following behind Kinshiro home, acting as if he was suppose to go the same way.

He looked up for a moment and saw Saori, with her twin brother, talking with Kinshiro and Saori.

His teeth grinned together as he watched Kinshiro laugh. Makoto quickly crossed the street, trying not to be spotted by the group.

Lucky, his mother's house was across the street, and was planning on visting her—to tell her about his current life style—anyways for her birthday gift. He already had her gift in his bag, which had been wrapped up by him and bought by his father.

Once in front of her door, he knocked (he was checking since his mother had been hunting down someone for years). The door opened and a fimliar blue haired woman answered the door. She smiled brightly as her eyes landed on Makoto.

"Mako!" She cried happily, pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much! How have you been?"

Makoto smiled at his mother. "I've been good. I want to ask for your opinion on something, Mother...May I come in?"

"This is also your house, Makoto! Of course you can come in! You're welcome here anytime!" His mother stepped aside to allow her son to enter. The door close and his mother suddenly gave a small chuckle. "I'm guessing you're not here for any normal vist, are you?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, I just finished making me and your grandmother something to eat. Come join us." His mother took her slippers off and walked into the house, calling his grandmother down to eat. Makoto still wondered how his grandmother was around the age of sixty and still manged to look no older than forty and move around like she was twenty.

"What's for dinner, Miho...Oh, Makoto, what a nice surpirse to see you here!" His grandmother smiled and patted his head slightly.

"Hello, Baa-san," He smiled as the old woman.

"Dinner's going to get cold if you don't hurry up and come eat." His mother called from the kicthen.

°•○●☆●○•°

Once they finshed, his grandmother went back upstairs to eat. Once the door to her room closed, Miho looked over to Makoto with a serious look.

"What did you need my opinion on?"

"Well, I have found someone to love. However, he's very popular with--"

"He? Ah, I so I was right. Keep going." His mother gave a cheeky smile.

"The girls in my school. I've taken care of most of them, but there are so many who like him and--"

"Oh, I see. Have you ever tried giving their hearts to other boys? I had done that with a dear friend of mine when she liked your father." His mother smiled, "Either that, or kidnapped him and make him see how much you love him."

"How? Kison Academy is very careful with their medicine and drugs, you need a serious note from the teacher or counselor."

Miho stood, taking their plated to the kicthen and returning with a small syringe filled a blue-green liquid.

"Then I suppose your lucky to have a mother who has access to all sorts of things." Miho pushed it to Makoto, who took into his hands.

"What's in it?"

"A liquid that will put and person to sleep for hours. You can use it to kidnapped the man you love or kidnap one of the girls and make her your killing slave."

"I was wondering where I had gotten such ideas from. It's all from you isn't it, Mother?" Miho nodded her head and smiled. "Oh, father and I got you this. He picked it out and I wrapped it for you."

He handed the box to his mother. She smiled as she opened it, pulling out a small necklace with a locket charm, a picture of him and his father already in it.

"Tell your father I said thank you."

Makoto nodded his head, "Of course."

Miho smiled and went to wash the dishes as Makoto went up stairs to his room. 

°•○●☆●○•°

When morning came around, Makoto put the syringe in his bag and began plotting a way to take Kinshiro for himself.

He could kidnap one of the girls, but that was easier said than done. The majority of girls specialized in combat in order to protect themselves better than guys could, so that was out of the question(The only reason why he got Yui, Haru, and Ruri was because they had been killed off guard). 

Kidnapping Kinshiro seemed to be the better option, but Makoto felt the need to ask his mother before doing anything. 

He stood in front of the school gates, texting his mother before he went in. Although his mother was pretty much okay with almost everything, there were limits to what he was allowed to do.

~

Mako: Can I ask you something?

Miho: What it is, Makoto? Do you need help planning?

Mako: No...I was wondering if it is alright if I keep Kinshiro in the basement? I'll need a place to keep him and Father's house is to far and well guarded

Miho: So long as there's not a huge mess and smells like dead bodies, it's fine! Just be sure to hide him as well, we don't need your grandmother freaking out. Understood?

Mako: I understand. Thank you!

Miho: Of course, Honey!

~

Putting his phone in his pocket, Makoto walked into school, happy with the plan he made. 

Waiting for the perfect moment was agonizing. Kinshiro was the most popular social butterfly in the whole school, he talked with everyone almost every hour of the day. 

Makoto knew there was a moment, during lunch, when he was alone staring out the window. Makoto also knew that the classroom was next to a closet with a few spare trunks for the music group. 

The lunch bell rang and every single student left their class rooms to eat or to go to clubs. Makoto quickly hurried to the classroom Kinshiro was in. He opened the door calmly and approached the green haired male.

"Um, Kinshiro?"

"Hm? Oh, what is it, Makoto?" Kinshiro smiled brightly.

"I need help with on of the trunks in the closet. It's a bit heavy for me and I need to carry another one...Could you help me?" 

Kinshiro nodded his head and stood with a smile, obviously not bothered. He followed Makoto into the closest, looking around at the trunks. 

"Which one do you—" Makoto stabbed the needle into Kinshiro's neck and injected the liquid into his blood system. Kinshiro felt to the floor, Makoto running over to see if it worked. He slightly shook him, calling his name. 

Kinshiro was definitely knocked out, no doubt about it. Makoto smiled and picked up his body—which was slightly heavier than he predicted—and placed him in the trunk all the way in the back. No one ever touched or looked, maybe even forgotten that it was even there, so it was the perfect place to hide his body. 

Closing the lid and locking it with the key, Makoto grinned to himself. He finally had Kinshiro all to himself, it belonged to him only now...


	32. ~LEMON~ Kinshiro X Soji: Living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Takes place in modern day~

"Kinshiro! Breakfast is ready, so hurry up!" I called from the kitchen.

"Alright!" Kinshiro answered from outside.

Since the I started University in the spring, Kinshiro let me live with him till I graduated. Ironically enough, he was a teacher at the same university I went to. Thankfully enough, I had no classes with him. 

However, he's very popular with a lot of the girls and it hurts to know that. I never really said anything to him—or to any one else—but I had been in love with him for sometime. I've known him since I had been in middle school( And him in high school), and my helpless brain and heart fell for him in a snap.

Living together has given me the chance to get closer to him, even to the point where he's even told me he loved me, only I'm sure he means it as a friend. 

We were to busy for anything anyways. I'd have classes early in the morning, then I'd go to my part time job with Ichika, I'd attend more of my classes. At the end of the day, he and I really barely get to interact. He's always grading, I'm always working—we never really get to just sit down and talk with out one of us rushing out elsewhere.

...It's really hurtful.

Someone my age really should have a partner or going out and exploring the world or some shit like that. My problem is that I'm attracted to an older guy who I live with and have know for a long time.

Being a paid assassin allows me to let out my frustration, but it still didn't help me with my own sexual tension.

It's become unbearable...

But, the day came when I had gotten a day off from my classes, today and tomorrow as well. It was a break I needed. Maybe I could take a nap later in order to help me catch up on sleep... 

"Soji, you're home! Good!" Kinshiro entered the kitchen with a bright smile.

"...Yeah, I got the day off. Why is that suddenly good? Don't you have work?" I gave him his share of food, noticing that he hadn't gotten dressed at all. 

"Nope! I don't have any classes to teach, so I'm staying home! We need to catch up anyways, Soji." Kinshiro smiled at me, "So, do you have any interest in someone?"

I nearly chocked on my own food. Why did he care? More importantly, how did he know?

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"Well, how did you do know? And, why do you want to know?" I answered, "It's my business."

"Yes, well, someone told me that you've been crushing on someone as of late." Kinshiro gave a sly grin, as if he knew who it was, "And I was wondering if I could possible be right about who you're in too."

I stood quiet. Do I answer or just tell him? 

"I'm kidding, Soji! Geez, lighten up!" Kinshiro began to laugh. 

I sat there, my face still red and my heart racing. 

°•○●☆●○•°

Kinshiro talked about going out later with me to catch up, and I agreed to it. However, I wasn't expecting to be taken to a park where thousands of couples were. 

"I'm going to go get us something to drink. I'll be back!"

So here I was, standing among the crowds of couples, waiting for Kinshiro to return with the drink he promised me.

It felt extremely awkward to stay among what felt like a sea of couples while I waited here alone. It wasn't that I was rushing Kinshiro—he was probably surrounded by a group of girls who thought he was willing to date them—but I really want to leave this place.

His footsteps reached my ears and I looked up to see Kinshiro holding two drinks in his hands. 

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Soji," He said while handing me my drink, which was melted(but it didn't really bother me, I never really liked frozen drinks), "A bunch of girls were flirting with me while I was trying to find you...Not to mention your drink melted."

"It's fine, I don't mind, it's still good." 

"By the way, what were you so nervous about?" The questioned made my face heat up. So he saw that small panic attack...

"It...It was just because there were so many couples around, I ended up feeling very awkward..."

Kinshiro gave a small smile as he looked at me, "We should go home then."

My heart fluttered slightly. I nodded my head, my voice refusing to work.

We made it back home. My stomach was empty and growling, and guessing Kinshiro was the same way, "I'm hungry. Is there anything you want to—"

His hand slammed the wall and my back was pressed against it. Lips touched mine and a wet tongue ran over it. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to Kinshiro's body. 

My lips opened on their own and out tongues began to touch. I felt the air behind me move, something hard hitting my butt as another weight was pushed on to me. Our lips, however, did not break contact.

But, Kinshiro did pull away. "You taste sweet." 

My heart had begun to beat once more. "Well...We did have something sweet earlier, the same could be said for you..."

Hands romanced my body as his lips touched my neck. Fingers tugged at them, throwing them wherever. 

"Wait—What are you doing?!" This was something I wanted, but this was going a bit to fast, not to mention that we haven't even properly entered the house yet!

"I can't hold back any long," Kinshiro breathed into my ear, his lips touching my bare shoulder. His hands pulled my waisted against his, grinding against my roughly. 

My body quivered underneath him. Kinshiro was taking in deep breath and squeezing my ass, watching for my reactions. 

I couldn't help but moan a few times—He does have more experience than I do—with a body that was giving into to his touch. Kinshiro smiled, his fingers grabbed the clothes that covered my lower half and pulled it off, his lips touching the bare skin of my chest as he did so.

He lift my waist up so it was closer to him, he seemed amused by what he saw.

With a smirk towards me, those golden eyes not even looking away for one minute, he licked my inner thigh. My body shuddered. His tongue made it's way down till it reached in between, that was when he finally broke eye contact and made my body shake with no effort once again. 

I moaned, "K-Kinshiro..."

Something like footsteps came up the stairs. I froze. My heart beat louder at the thought of that person coming over to our door and opening it to find this scene. 

Kinshiro worked away, not caring about what I heard. 

A knock came from the other side. I sighed heavily, thankful that it was next door. However, there was still a chance they could hear this.

"Kinshiro...S...Stop..."

He removed his mouth, replacing it with his hand as his finger pushed in. I bit my lip—I couldn't let them know what we were doing! 

However, my body said other wise. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax as the delivery person left. 

No longer being able to hold it in, I released. My whole body trembled. 

Kinshiro chuckled, "Did you get excited by the thought of the neighbors hearing you?"

My face went red. I tried to pull away, to hide my face, but he only grabbed my foot and licked it. That was enough to tell me that we weren't done. His own clothes went flying and I felt him push in. 

It...hurts!

"Oh, sorry," Kinshiro bent over towards me, kissing my forehead softly, "I forgot this was your first time...Just relax, okay?"

Listening to what he said, I took a deep breath and waited. He pushed in, slowly, all the way. I looked up towards Kinshiro, who only smiled down at me. His lips touched mine softly as he bucked his hips against mine roughly. 

A loud moan escaped my throat, earning a chuckle from Kinshiro. 

"Get any louder, the the neighbors will really hear it, Soji." He kissed my cheek, "Hold on to me, we'll go to my bedroom." 

His hands wrapped around me, picking me up with ease. Of course, being Kinshiro, he did keep going as he was walking, which made my grip around him tighten.

I heard a door open and close, the soft feeling of sheets touched my back. That feeling didn't last long. Kinshiro only bucked hard, over and over. My back arched, my fingers gripped his sheets. 

I called out his name between moans, earning faster and harder thrust from him.

His breathes became uneven, his twisted slightly. My vision began to blur slightly, my arms clinged to him tightly. His arms pulled my closer to him. 

Kinshiro looked at me, pressing our lips together. My fingers ran through his hair, pulling it once I feel myself release again. 

"Soji," He breathed. "I love you."

He gave one last thrust and rested his head on my chest. 

"I love you too, Kinshiro..." I breathe out, my vision fading into black as my head touched the pillow. 

°•○●☆●○•°

I woke up to the smell of food, not to mention I was still in Kinshiro's bed...naked. I remembered last night clearly, but still couldn't believe we had done that. 

Grabbing one of Kinshiro's shirts, that had been left on his dresser, I slowly made my way over to my room to get dressed (I wasn't going to do that naked because I living with Kinshiro, I've know him for sometime and he's pretty much a horn dog once you're in a relationship with him). 

Arms wrapped around me before I could open the door. Lips touched my neck and cheek. "Where are you going? I just finished making breakfast, Soji."

I looked at him, "I'm going to get dressed...Then pick up my clothes."

He didn't let go of me, "I think you look sexy in my shirt. You should eat first, I'll help you pick up the clothes. I'm sure your his are sore from last night."

My face went red—both from what he said and how he picked me up once again. I hid my face in his shoulder, wishing I could disappeared. 

Kinshiro only chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "You're so cute, Soji. I love you."

I removed my head from his shoulder, quickly pressed our lips together, and looked away. "I love you too..."


	33. Yandere! Cartoon! Randy X Cartoonist!Klaus: Build the Machine, preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~OK, I shouldn't really change the request, but I had a great idea for this listening to a Bendy and the Ink Machine song. While writing the draft for this, I decided to make it a fan fiction story. And I really should be doing an essay, but whatever~

"You came back to play, you traitor!" The voice was very familiar, yet it was clear it was angry. "You left all of our souls to drip away!"

Klaus held his breath as he watched an old cartoon, his favorite and best: Randy—a.k.a: Serge Durandal, approach him with a knife. That wasn't the only thing that shocked him. The fact that the one cartoon, the one he loved the most, was standing in front of him walking. How did a cartoon that came from a piece of paper he had left here on accident come alive?

"R-Ran—"

"Don't you dare use that name!" The pink haired male screamed, a female came running from the corner of the hall. She was Liz Heart, a short and cute girl with pigtails—another one he loved very much and hope his daughter would one day look like. Her eyes widen once they saw him. Looking back towards Randy, Klaus gave a sad look.

"Serge," He stared, "I never meant to leave any of you behind. When I move, it was so sudden and so many things had been piled on to me...I still love all of you, all of you."

Not caring, Randy swung the knife in his hand towards Klaus. The blond backed away and covered his cheek. Blood stained his hand. It was at this moment Liz had rushed over and pulled Randy away before anything else could happen. 

Not caring, Randy stabbed the poor female and left her to die in a pool of ink. He ran off laughing, reacting the word love over and over to himself. Klaus had ran over to Liz, placing his hand on her cheek. She smiled softly. 

"M-Master Klaus, y-you came back to us...?"

"Elias told me something bad was going on, so I rushed over here. I didn't want you guys to be destroyed." He said, picking her up and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry that I left you guys, I didn't mean to. But, I came back to bring you back where I live so I could keep you guys alive."

Liz shook her head, "T-there's no saving us, M...Master Elias has gone crazy. R-Randy killed him, but..." she coughed harshly, ink staining her hand. "Y-You can see what happened."

"Lizzy, please hold!" Klaus took his jacket off and tied it around her body. All she did was smile softly.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Master Klaus...My body i-is fading, there's no point in trying.." Her eyes looked back up to him, her arms wrapped around him and tears fell out from her eyes. "Th-Thank you from coming back...I'll miss you, Master Klaus..."

~~~

Laughing echoed through he halls as Klaus moved his way through a large heavy puddle of ink. Randy was stabbing Yukiya over and over, laughing as he did so—humming to himself.

"Master~ You're here~!" Randy turned his head towards him, and smirking. Ink dripped down his face like blood, cover most of his face as he held a short short in his hand cover in Yakima's inkish blood. Klaus felt his heart drop. 

"..." The words wouldn't come to his mouth, all of them stuck in his throat. How was he suppose to say anything when Randy, someone he's loved for a long time secretly, looked like that? Fear struck his heart and his body, refusing to let his muscles move. 

"What's wrong, Master?"

"R-Randy..."

"Serge. I'm not Randy." The pink haired cartoon grinned. 

"...Serge..." Klaus took a deep breath, the smell of ink touching and nearly chocking—he was use to it by now—his lungs. "Stop doing this..."

"But," Randy began, smirking, "You didn't finish the machine~"

"I can't," Klaus shouted, feeling sadness touch his eyes. "My older brother was the only one who knew how to finish it! Elias and I have no idea what else to do beyond this point!"

Randy laughed for a moment before it had because clear madness. "That's a lie! Wasn't Elias who told you about what your brother had done?! He created us, he gave us life! He worshiped us like gods! Now you must turn it back!"

"What part didn't you understand?!" Klaus could no longer hold himself together. "Even if I did know, I still wouldn't change anything! The fact my creations are living and alive, like real people, it something I was to cherish...I love you all, especially you, Serge. I've always been so proud of you—you are my best work, the only I'm so proud of because it took me years to figure out how to make you perfect the way you are."

The cartoon stood quiet, listening to his master's words with blank eyes that slowly shed tears.

"I don't want you to go back to paper," Klaus admitted, his mind confused on why he was crying so much. 

Footsteps approached him and something sharp touched his neck.

"I don't belong in this world," Randy's voice sound almost annoyed, yet sad. "Your brother went crazy, bring us to life thinking it would get rid of there problems. It only made things worse. And here you are, Master, acting like him—only driving by an emotion you call 'love'."

Klaus was confused as to why Randy was telling him such things. It was almost as if Randy was threatening him.

"I no longer have feelings, my world offers form yours, Master. So, this is goodbye." The blade touched his neck softly and it was taken away. Randy moved his arm behind him, getting ready to strike. Klaus closed his eyes and waited for his fate. 

~That's all! I'm being serious though, I'm going to turn this into a fan fiction story with different endings because I can. *cracks knuckles and works on story, ignoring essay that is due before 12:00am Tuesday*~


End file.
